Out of my League
by Reiku Tohno
Summary: Reiku Tohno is a homunculus that hailed from the Land of Avalon. Upon a squabble with the Goddess of War, Kioku, he was flung into several dimensions and realities far from his home. These are his adventures when he got flung into the world of Runeterra.
1. Welcome to Summoner's Rift!

A/N For those who read my old stories before, this is a remade Reiku Tohno, meaning his background is completely different now.

Chapter 1: Out of my League: Welcome to Summoner's Rift!

"Gwah!" I groaned as I stumbled and hit the cold hard ground. Out of some goddess' spite, I ended up getting warped into different dimensions and realities. Each world was unique and each time I ended up in a world where my presence is terribly unwelcome. How many years has it been already? A few centuries? I can't remember. All I know is that I am lucky to be immortal and that I need to find my way back.

"I will get you back for this, Kioku, I swear!"

Looking around, I found that I was in some tall brush of the sorts. I took a peek outside and I saw that I was in some maze like field. I continued to look around but a stepped back as I saw a massive dragon. It seemed to be bound in this rounded barrier of stone with only one opening. The dragon did not seem to notice me. I took a closer look and it was completely ignoring me, as if I weren't here.

I was about to try and poke it with my dagger when all of a sudden, two ethereal eyes seemed to have hovered above me. It illuminated the area and I felt an ominous feeling that I should not be here. I decided to get as far away as possible from here. All of a sudden, a huge metallic hand launched from the one of the bushes and headed towards me. I immediately jumped to the right but then from the bush that I landed in shot out a...bandage? What the hell did I just get into?

I rolled away and headed towards the dragon. I think with my abilities, i can probably jump high enough over that wall. I did so without hesitation and I soon found myself clearing the wall with ease. But then I saw something flash in front of me and there was this huge metal golem standing in front of me. It suddenly thrust its fist towards my face and I could only block it with the hilt of my blade.

"That hurt, damn it!" I had enough of this. I drew my blade in anger and went on the offensive. "Chuujou-ryuu Ougi, Tsubame Gaeshi!"

I...had no idea why I had to shout it like that. Perhaps I got caught up in the adrenaline rush when I got pissed off. At any rate, my blade swung down on the golem. It moved to dodge but the technique was one that was inhuman when mastered. The single slashed, in great speed, turned into three multi-directional attacks. It cut through the golem with ease but some sort of shield kept it alive. It then started to run away from me.

I was about to relax when I heard a scuffle to my side. There was a brush there and a bandage once again shot out. I could not dodge this one. I latched on to me and I then saw a short mummy being hurled towards me, connected to the bandage. It that was not enough, from the wall I jumped, a golden sword of light somehow went through the wall. Before I knew it, there was a woman clad in gold armor behind me. I was cornered. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst but...nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that the two were eying each other. Acquaintances? It seemed like it but they were both wary of each other.

"An ally of yours?" The woman asked the mummy. The mummy in turn shook his head. More scuffling was heard and there were all sorts of appearances. A booming voice announced that there is a momentary ceasefire as there was an anomaly in the field. I could only assume that it was me. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by two groups of five members each. Along with the golden-clad woman and the golem was a little girl holding a stuffed bear, a woman who held some instrument in her hand and a woman with a large rifle. With the mummy was a barbarian with a large blade, a monk, a scarecrow and a woman with white hair and a horn. I decided not to move a muscle and avoid their gaze at the moment. I only noticed that the golem was no longer as wounded as it was before.

"What is your name, boy?" The woman asked me. I was annoyed on how she addressed me but I held back. I am outnumbered after all. There was also the fact that my summons were sealed. I think that the goddess that cursed me did this out of her own amusement.

"Reiku," I replied. "Reiku Tohno. What...where exactly am I?"

She was about to reply but we were all suddenly engulfed in a blue aura. I felt as it was pulling me away. I did not know what was happening and I was looking for an escape route. Then, I heard a voice inside me head directly. "Don't be afraid. Your questions will soon be answered."

With that, I felt my entire body disappear and reform some place else. My view turned into a hazy white before I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Being a being made from both science and magic, it seemed that I had several seals in me that counteracted the magic. I can already taste blood. When my vision cleared, I found that I was on the floor, surrounded by the ten beings from before and several robed men and women. I was clutching my stomach and I spat out some blood. Then, I heard a strum of strings and I felt myself being relieved of the pain. In no time at all, I was cured. I got up and saw the woman that was playing the music and I bowed down to her.

"Thank you," I told her. She merely smiled at me and they all went their separate ways. I was left with only a few people and they were all talking to each other. I decided to stay calm and hope it would be all sorted out.

I found that I had landed inside what they call the Fields of Justice. Those that I had met were called Champions and I was briefed regarding what goes on in these areas. After a bit more of an interrogation, I asked if they can send me back. Sadly, they have no clue what the place which I came from was. But there was hope, as it turns out, the most powerful of magi reside here and perhaps they can, in turn, help me after a period of time. However, it goes without saying that there is a price to pay in this. I can do it by myself or I can get the aid I needed in return for service. I told them that I would think about it and thanked them for their hospitality. I would give my answer in about a week's time. For now, I was allowed to explore the City-States of the land.

I decided to ask around regarding the champions and their respective city-states. I soon found myself exploring Demacia. It was no surprise, I was a bit anxious to meet that woman again. It turns out that she's famous in these parts, both as a champion and a musician. I soon learned of a certain performance and decided to attend it. It was there that I witnessed such music that trembled my heart and soul. I do not know if this was magic or sorcery but the very harmony was inducing dissonance within me. That feeling of pain returned slightly, only to be relieved once more. I then realized that while she was a highly talented artisan of music, she was also a warrior in the Fields of Justice.

At the end of the performance, I was faced with but an emotion of grave disappointment. Those that I met in the first instance I arrived...they are in a completely different league. Was it the same league that I was offered to provide service for?

At this point in time, I found myself in deep thought just outside the concert hall. How long was it that I stood there, I do not recall. However, I had stayed long enough until it was time that the people were leaving. In sheer happenstance, I had come across her once more as she was accompanied by another woman. From what it seemed, she was the daughter of a noble. I felt belittled. I was but a thief and I now am standing one of the higher ups.

"Forgive my rudeness," I bowed before them. "I only wished to thank her once more for an incident earlier. That is all." With that, I wished to simply turn around and walk away. However, I heard but a voice in my head once more.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Pardon?" I straightened up and asked. The older woman simply looked at me with confusion. They did not say anything so...

"You can hear me, after all," she said in my head. She seemed somewhat happy by the sound of her voice. Was it her? What was it again? Sona Buvelle? She strummed a few strings on her instrument and her mother had understood it almost immediately. With a smile, she left us to be, only parting with words that tell her to not take too long.

"So, you can't speak?" I asked her.

"No," she replied in my head once more. "However, I find it strange you can hear me. Normally, only a summoner can hear the thoughts that I wish to convey."

"I see," I nodded and avoided her gaze. She was attractive, to say the least. But I am well out of my league in this state.

She giggled and brushed her hand on the strings. Could she read my mind? Oh damn...

"Thank you," she thanked me. Was it because I thought of her as attractive? "I have to go. I would be pleased if we were to meet again soon. Whether it is here in Demacia, or on the Fields of Justice."

With that, we parted ways. Ah. But for now, I felt a bit renewed. Perhaps, I can spend a few of my time in these lands and maybe find that way home. But at the very least, I am leaning towards offering my services to the League.

"Oh, and one more thing," I heard her before I felt a soft sensation on my cheek. As I turned around, I saw her smile as she walked away to where her mother was waiting. I could only place a hand on my cheek where the warmth and scent of the maven lingered for what almost seemed like an eternity.

I smiled as I went my own way home. Only then did I realize that I had no place of my own. Ah, the rooftops will do just fine. The cold of the night is nothing compared to the lingering warmth in my heart and soul at the moment.


	2. A Good Enough Reason

Chapter 2: Out of my League: A Good Enough Reason

I said that I would give my answer in a week. I do not know whether I had spent my week wisely or not. The whole time, I had the routine of watching her concert or trying to take a peek at what goes on in the field of justice. I tried to understand more about it. It seems that it was up to the summoner's on how they wish the champion to perform, in accordance to the Summoner's Code. It often bothers me when both teams have a champion that is the same with the other. What kind of sorcery happens in it? Do they retain memories of their battles? If so, would they remember fighting with themselves? Isn't that a form of suicide. However, my thoughts about the league tend to go down the drain whenever the opportunity presented itself that I could spent even just a few minutes of time with Sona. In the beginning, I would only meet her every after concert. The first few days pretty much resembled such activity. A few days after though, I managed to ask her out for a bit of a night time stroll. I just felt a strange attachment to her. I do not know what it is for fear of the consequences. This is not my world. I already have had enough problems with the worlds I had gone to. Each time something like this happened, there was some sort of disaster that befell me. But I would rather it be me that her.

"You seem worried," her sweet voice echoed in my head. "Does my presence bother you?"

"I apologize," I smiled my best for her. "Do not misunderstand. Things just tend to go wrong for me often and the situations tend to repeat itself."

"What kind of situations exactly?" She inquired. Her smile was comforting and I felt like I could tell her anything and it would be alright but...

"Don't worry about it," I chuckled and smiled. "It's just a minor issue that comes up often. I don't want to ruin our time with something so trivial."

"You should not treat heartaches are trivial matters, Reiku," she replied but she averted her gaze from me and fidgeted a bit. I probably reacted badly to her words as she glanced at me and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"You should avoid that," I looked down and muttered. "It doesn't bother me that you can pry into my mind for such things. I'm more worried that you may find something entirely different in the deep recesses of my mind."

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it'll be something we can work around," her voice emanated inside my head.

I stopped her and grabbed her wrists. I bit my lip and looked down. I didn't want to lose my composure, not at this time. "What did you even mean by that?" I asked her. "Work around? I don't understand what you're talking about?"

"Do you not understand?" She asked me and held me hands. She twined her fingers with mine and I was taken aback. "Or do you wish to keep it a secret to protect me?"

"I need not lie," I told her. "We've only met for a few days. One does not simply start dating after a few days."

"Then let us spend the necessary time needed then," she insisted and pressed our already twined hands to her chest. She pulled me closer to her that I can feel her heart beating.

"You don't understand," I tried to pull away but I couldn't simply move away. "I don't see a reason why someone like me would...well, I don't see why you would see me this way. You know nothing about me."

"Is that what you want?" She asked. I gazed into her eyes and I felt that I could simply melt at that spot and just stay like this. "You need a good enough reason?"

A good enough reason. I have never gotten a good enough reason. All the time that I had gotten involved with someone, there was never a good enough reason. The reasons they come up with are often the same. Curiosity. Mystery unsolved. A stranger from another reality. I was not attractive, I was an attraction. The very thought made my stomach churn. It's as if my whole life, I was but in this tube of a life supporting liquid and I was out for the world to see. I was not human, I was an abomination. An abomination created by a man in despair. The stroke of genius that played god produced something that did things both inhuman...and inhumane. In return, my punishment comes in the form of torture that breaks the heart and mind. All those times, all those promises, all the heartaches, all the rage, and all the despair.

"I'm sorry," her voiced returned me to reality. I noticed how she was gazing into my eyes and she was close to tearing up. "I didn't mean to..."

At that point, I placed me hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. I did not know if I was angry or not. Even without the symphony, she could tremble my very soul. "Aren't you afraid?" I asked her, keeping her with the distance. "You've found out what I am, what I can do, what I have become."

"You're wrong," she was stubborn. Why was she so persistent? She placed her hands on my collar and pulled herself close to me. "You're not the only one misunderstood. You're not the only one who has this secret. You wanted a reason? Give me time and I will give you that reason."

"Sona," I called out her name and gently stroked her hair. "You're really stubborn. I didn't think you'd be so persistent. You hadﾠaﾠnoble air and an aura of talent. To think you'd be able to persuade a man such as me, a lowly thief, like this."

"Is that a yes?" She inquired. It seemed that she started to smile again but there were tears in her eyes that wanted to break free.

"Yes," I smiled. I too had tears in my eyes. "But I warn you. Be strong and prepare yourself. I have tried to stop your pursuit. I am one that has not much control over my impulses."

"I know," she buried her face on my chest. "I saw everything that you had recalled and more. I am afraid, if at least a little bit, of what I might find lurking in the darkness of your heart."

"I will not blame you if at any time you wish to leave," I nuzzled her hair slightly. I played with her hair ornaments for a bit and then simply removed them. "I apologize in advance but I do not expect you to forgive me. You will be hurt it will be one of the most painful things you will experience. It's in my monstrous nature to end up hurting those around me."

"You underestimate my power, Reiku," she looked up at me and smiled. "There is still more to me that meets the eye. There is more to me than music and nobility. We all have our secrets and I can't promise you that you yourself will not feel pain as well."

"I would probably deserve something like that, if ever," I sighed and closed my eyes. How long did we stay like this? Held in each others arm despite my strange entrance into this world. She found my mystery of interest but I could not say that I did not find her the same. I realized that in the beginning, it was that kind of attraction that brought me into these kinds of situation. I also realized that despite the pain and suffering, I did not regret anything. My memories were ever so perfect and I can recall as much as until the first time I opened my eyes. Even each and every woman that I had met...

I felt her grip on my collar tighten a little bit. I got too engrossed in my thoughts that it had slipped my mind that we were communicating (rather, she replied through my mind) in such a way and she already peered into my thoughts. I opened my eyes and saw that she was looking up at me and pouting. It was the first time I have seen her in that expression. Was she already claiming me at this time?

"I told you," I looked away. It's not that I felt bad, it's just that she looked so adorable that I find it hard to convey the words I wanted to say. "I've been through countless decades. My offer still stands. I will not blame you if you wish to lea-"

Her hands touched my face gently and she turned me to face her. It was then that she pulled me close to her. At that moment, I felt bliss as I placed my hands on her face and wiped the remaining tears that stained her visage. She closed her eyes, and I did as well. She need not speak. She need not peer into my thoughts. I need not think about it. I need not have her pry into my mind to know. We both just had to feel that moment. That moment when our lips touch. That moment when I tasted her sweet breath through parted lips. That tempting moment when we both felt the need to take it a step further. But we couldn't. I demanded a reason, she demanded time. We both held back as our lips parted, only to meet again, already longing each others warmth and taste. We lingered for a while just that. For now, it was enough, we need not rush.

I am stubborn as well. I will wait for that reason that she will give me. But I have a feeling that she already did, right here in my arms, giving me warmth through sweet and tender kisses.


	3. Truly, Truly, TrulyOutrageous

Chapter 3: Out of my League: Truly, Truly, Truly...Outrageous

"Yes, I will offer my services to the league," I gave my answer before them. "Please allow me to take the test so I may prove myself worthy on the Fields of Justice. My only request is this, in return for my servitude, please...find a way so my stay here will be permanent!"

Those were the words I conveyed. At first there was but a surprise, but soon ensued some applause. When asked what the reason for my change of heart was, I simply told them that I feel I can still contribute much to this land. Of course, I was not entirely honest. With the nature of my existence, I know that one day, whenever it may be, I will be ripped off of this plane. Just like in every place I have been, in every world I have been, in ever dimension I have been, I was simply branded as an outsider and the world would soon do everything in its power to remove my presence.

"I wish you luck for tomorrow," her sweet voice resonated in my head.

Tonight was another one of our trysts. It has become a regular thing and word was already spreading across Valoran. There was the good and there was the bad. After all, it was not long that my sleeping on rooftops would be a habit that spread like wildfire.

"I'd rather wish you luck on dealing with other matters," I chuckled as we walked side by side and hand in hand along our nightly stroll. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I would cause such a ruckus."

"It's not them I am worried about," she replied with a bit of a worried tone. I knew what the cause was when our walk ended and her mother was waiting for her. She looked at me. She didn't exactly like me but she didn't hate me. Perhaps she was just worried about the image of her daughter or if I'm going to be a bad influence in her life.

"Well, I hope to see you tomorrow," I told her and smiled. "It may be on the Fields of Justice then."

"Good luck, Reiku," she smiled as she went home ahead of her mother. When she was gone, her mother looked at me sternly and heaved a sigh.

"I know your intentions are good," she spoke softly. "But I do worry about my daughter. I hope you understand why I am being so wary around you."

"Don't worry, Lady Buvelle," I smiled and showed her a thumbs up. "I'm going to make sure that nothing bad will come to Sona. I'll fix all this once I'm in the League."

Mighty words for a stranger. But it appears that it satisfied her as she smiled warmly and went inside. I was about to turn and leave when the door opened. Sona ran towards me and quickly placed a soft kiss on my cheek before running back inside, smiling at me before closing the door. With this, I feel that absolutely nothing can stop me.

OBSERVATION

With foreign clothes that has an aura of formality and education, Reiku steps forward. Only an oriental blade is seen on his person, hidden mostly under his long scarf that trailed behind him like a cloak. Though it only seems to be what he held, much was promising about this certain being. There was so much hidden in him that many are anxious as to what kind of performance he will show on the field. Over his eyes, he wrapped a clean set of bandages. He seemed blindfolded but it was said to be a special cloth from his past. It is see through and its only purpose is to hide his eyes from the public. When he came into the league, he wore strange spectacles but it seemed that he was getting prepped up for a more intense stay in Runeterra.

He could care less what it was he was getting into but he had hopes that his stay here would be a fruitful one. In his countless years, he could barely count the number of worlds he was thrown in. He already lost hope of ever returning to Avalon. If he could stay, he would do so without second thought.

Brimming with hope, he smiles as he takes his steps toward his judgment.

REFLECTION

Void, nothing. It was pitch black. He can't even see his own hands when he had looked down on them. He could only hear a voice, no her heard a myriad of voices. Each and every person he had become involved with, asking him one thing.

"Why did you not stay?" It beckoned.

"Because I couldn't," he replied. "I never wanted to leave. I was forced to, despite my best efforts."

"Then why did you request the league for your stay?" It asked again.

"I'm tired of running away," he replied. "I've grown old, despite my appearance. If my age caught up to me, I'd be dust. But because I'm such a monster that I have to live on as my punishment."

"You wish to end your punishment? Isn't that running away? Isn't that retreating?"ﾠﾠIt mocked him.

"No," he merely chuckled. "I'm not retreating, I'm just advancing in another direction."

"How does it feel to expose your mind?" The voices started to fade.

"Expose?" Reiku let out a hearty laugh. "Bitch please, you need to go deeper."

It was as simple as that. The judgment that was meant to show what was truly in their heart and minds was easily shrugged off. After all, Reiku already accepted what he is. His only goal is to find a world that can do the same. A bright light flooded the place and he was met with open doors. Just as before, he took his first steps to prove himself worthy and promised himself to show great prowess on the Fields of Justice.

FIRST BATTLE

Reiku, Taric, Katarina, Rammus, Shyvana versus Xin Zhao, Janna, Ahri, Maokai, Jarvan

"I am...extremely disappointed," I said and sighed. It was the first battle that I was to partake in. "So this is what being controlled by a summoner is like."

"You will get used to it," the man alongside my lane said. He wore a strange set of armor, clad in gemstones and such.

"I guess," I remarked and let out a sigh. Suddenly, my feet started walking towards the brush. "What the hell?"

"Your summoner is controlling you," Taric replied. "My summoner wishes to say that there are enemies in there. Stop heading towards it!"

"I want to but this person is such an idiot!" I tried to walk away but my body was simply being led there. Of course, when I was a foot away from the brush, I was immediately attacked by a person wielding a spear and an a woman who had power over the winds. It was swift and annoying.

FIRST BLOOD! YOU HAVE BEEN SLAIN!

I groaned as I was revived. I could hear my summoner defending himself because of his stupidity. I could only respond to this person and hope that he would at least be a bit more careful. "Don't try too hard, summoner. Let me handle this."

Of course, it did not give control to me but at least he was being cautious. I think I even heard a complaint about my abilities being complicated. To be honest, it took me several centuries to master them, how can he even think he could understand them all at this instant?

I soon found that I was slowly getting stronger with every passing moment. I realized that Taric was giving assistance and was supporting me. Of course, the opposing team was doing the same. I earned a few kills here and there. I think Taric's summoner was very skilled while mine was till getting used to summoning me. I was slowly learning how things went on this field. I was confused at first because I was being limited to simply attacking. I thought that I would be able to unleash myself on the battlefield but we were being restricted by the skills of our summoners and how much they understood us. I'm a fairly new champion in the league so I felt uncomfortable about clueless people controlling me.

I felt myself get stronger again and I heard my summoner exclaim about how I have a cool ultimate. I don't know what that means but it probably means that it's a good thing.

"My summoner wishes me to gank mid," I call out to Taric. Of course, team communications are unheard by the enemy. He responded by giving me a healing boost as I heard towards the nearby brush. While I was in there, I crouched a bit. The order was given, I was to use this ultimate to gank mid. I held the stance for about three seconds before I jumped forward, and headed towards the overextending Ahri. First jump, I felt myself become invisible slightly. The second jumped, I was almost transparent. The third jump, my shadow is the only thing left visible. The fourth jump, I was complety our of sight. The fifth and the sixth only served to close the distance. One the seventh jump, I appeared behind Ahri, sword swung and striking with deadly force.

"Chuujou-ryuu Ougi," I whispered in her ear as the blade cut through her back. "Nanatsu-no-Shikai!" She could not evade it as the blade almost felled her. To follow through, I took another stance and proceeded to attack a conic area in front of me.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" I swung my blade but she disappeared in a flash and appeared behind me. I turned around and chased her, noticing that my summoner had placed an exhausting spell on her to slow her down. My summoner was ordering me to follow through with the second part of my ultimate.

Wait, what?

I didn't know that my attacks were divided into ultimate and what not. From what I could remember, that skill could barely be my ultimate. I think I was told that the champions are being balanced and what not, perhaps this was it.

"Kyokushi!" I took yet another stance, though similar to the second skill I just did, but the I held the hilt of my blade close to my waist and the sharp edge faced up. The blade was aimed at Ahri's heart.

"Tobe!" I jumped forward. It sent me into a high speed dash towards Ahri. Knowing that it was too fast for her to dodge, she readied her orb and sent it flying towards my. It hurt when it passed by me for the first time. I know that it would hurt again upon return and it might even cause this gank to fail. So I did what was unthinkable. I broke the limit placed on me and unleashed a hidden ability. When the orb returned, it was suddenly absorbed by my blade. It instead boosted the strength of my attack.

Seeing this, Ahri made a dash back with almost the same speed but also hitting me with a strong spell. The first one hit my eye but the second and third was absorbed. I grinned as I closed the gap, it seemed she was limited to three dashes only.

"No way," she mouthed as my blade stabbed her. I was expecting the normal when earning a kill but it was not the case. A flash of blinding light exploded and I found myself being thrown into a tear in the fabric of space. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a strange place.

I was lying on my face on something soft when I woke up. I pushed myself off the ground and tried to look around. It was but a snow field that seemed endless. There was nothing but snow. The only things that stained the white background were a few trees here and there. I was not entirely sure where I was.

It kind of surprised me. It was snowing yet only one hand of mine felt cold as I was still on all fours on the blanket of snow. When I felt movement under me, I looked down immediately. I was faced with a very angry Ahri. I won't be surprised. My right hand was just lightly groping her chest. No wonder it was so warm. Wait, wasn't I laying on something warm a while ago?

"Don't get carried away, you pervert!" She snapped at me and pushed me back. Her orb materialized in front of her and she blasted me with it, full force. I flew back a couple of feet and landed on the snow. What have I gotten into now? This world is outrageous, truly, truly, truly...outrageous.


	4. Being Human

Chapter 4: Out of my League: Being Human  
>AN: If anyone has any questions as to who Reiku actually is and what his abilities really are, I'll be glad to enlighten you.

I squirmed about on the snow as I felt a burning sensation on my chest. Strangely enough, there was no particular damage, only a slight tinge of pain from where she had struck me. I got up and saw that she was glaring at me, with her arms around her as she faced away from me defensively. I thought that it was quite humorous.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I dusted off the snow from my clothes. I felt the cold seep into my sleeves so I shook it off as I waited for her reply.

"Just stay away from me," she replied and still glared at me. "I don't know what you're planning or how you brought me here but I'm warning you, don't you dare come near me."

"Hold on," I was confused. I scratched my head in confusion. "You _are_ Ahri, right? I had the thought that you weren't one of the conservative types. Also, I'm just as confused as you are. I have no clue what just happened."

It seemed that she was offended by what I said and crossed her arms. I was mesmerized at how her tails would move around her, almost as if it was alluring. She seemed to have noticed and launched a smaller orb. I barely had enough time to react to dodge.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing those things!" I crouched and grabbed a handful of snow. I packed it up into a ball and retaliated with my amazing prowess of frozen fury, the snowball. It hit her in the face and I laughed as she was wiping the snow off her face. I was about to pick up another but when she looked at me, I froze. This is bad. She was wiping some white stuff off her face while looking at me with eyes that seem to say 'that hurt' and convey sadness.

"Ngh," I looked away and crossed my arms. "That's not fair, looking at me like that."

"You're horrible," she groaned and got up. "You pelt me with snow and then act like it's my fault?"

"Hey, you started it," I turned to her and replied.

"My fault?" She growled and was already charging another orb. "You brought me into god knows where and molested me and you're saying it's my fault?"

"Well," I was defeated. I did touch her but it was by accident. Besides, she was acting completely different from what I have heard about her. Without thinking, I blurted out, "stop talking like you're such a conservative, you vulpine temptress."

That took it a bit too far. I was about to apologize but she had already walked up to me and slapped me, hard. I deserved that, I guess.

"Temptress?" She growled at me. "Don't talk like you know me. You have no idea who I am so you have no right to judge me!"

I...could not respond. I could only place a hand on my cheek as we stared at each other in this huge patch of snow. It soon turned awkward and she looked away. I should probably apologize.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I did not intend to say that. It's just that I've heard the things about you and about your previous victims. I was quite surprised that you weren't...well, you're different."

For a moment, she looked at me but she pouted and crossed her arms before she turned her back towards me.

"Look," I walked towards her as I spoke. "We can either stay here and procure as much hate as we can, or we can start finding a way out of here. I feel that it's about to get real messy soon." I could see that the clouds were darkening. Wherever we were, night was approaching. We would not survive the cold if we were to stay out all night.

"Fine," she looked down and resigned to my suggestion. She did not say anything else but I simply smiled.

"How about we start over?" I asked and extended my hand. "I'm Reiku. I'm fairly new to the league so...yeah."

"O-okay," she hesitated but she took my hand anyway. "I'm Ahri. I've gotten a fair amount of...unfavorable nicknames amongst summoners but...well..."

She was cut short when a strong gale blew upon us. It was pelting us with the cold snow and it would bury us at this rate. I have to do something but I might end up breaking the limit placed on me by the League yet again. But at this rate, it would be better than freezing to death.

"I'm going to cast something so stay close," I told her. I can barely see her because of the raging winds but I can still feel her hand. Without thinking, I pulled her close to me as I muttered some incantations that would hopefully save us from being buffeted by the snow storm. I only heard a soft moan in response but it was soon drowned with the sound of metal clashing against metal. She probably couldn't see what it was but it would be better this way. From my back sprouted metallic wire that were razor sharp. On each end, the metal swelled and flattened into a dagger, almost resembling a silver feather. The process repeated itself until a pair of massive silver wings were on by back. It was painful. Each wire that sprouted was like sinew being torn from the inside. I did not notice that my arms were around Ahri and that I had involuntarily clutched her clothing. I barely paid any attention as I was still focusing on the wings. The wings soon spread and started to reform into what was more of a protective dome to shield us from the snow. To hide the wires, I had them dig from under me so they would not be noticeable.

Only after it was completed was I able to relax. The only light source was her orb and I could barely get a glimpse of her face. I was tired. I didn't realize it would cost me that much to pull off this kind of trick. These limits were harder to go around that I had thought. I found my self letting her go and falling back on the blanket of snow. It was warmer to say the least and I could take a few moments to catch my breath.

"What...did you just do?" I heard her voice but I couldn't quite see her yet. I opened my hand and an orb of light burst forth and illuminated the dome. We were safe, for now. "Just what are you?"

"That's a pretty hard thing to explain," I laughed as I sat up, careful not to move much so she won't see the wires from my back that went underground. "At least we're safe from the cold, for now. What were you saying before the wind picked up?"

"Oh...it was...nothing really," she sat down from across me and looked away. I can tell that it was troubling her.

"If it troubles you, then don't tell me," I chuckled and pointed towards the area in between us. A spark flew from the orb on my other hand and traversed towards the area and conjured up a fire to keep us warm. "But if you feel that telling someone will help, then I'm willing to listen."

"It's all true," she said after a moment's hesitation. "Well, almost all of it."

"What's all true?" I asked her.

"Those things you heard about me," she scooted uncomfortably near the fire. "I did seduce men but I only did it to take their life essences. That was all I did but people tend to...distort the truth. I was doing it to try and become human. But when I started to get feelings of guilt, I decided to stop and seek the help of the League instead."

"I see," I nodded. "So, you're saying that you want to be human?"

She nodded in response.

"Why would you want to be...such a troublesome creature?" I asked her and looked up. "Humans are strange, that is true. But it's ironic that often times, it is the humans who tend to lose sight of their humanity."

"What do you mean?" She asked me, out of curiosity.

"You felt regret and guilt, yes?" I looked at her and smiled. "You're already more human most of us. You want to achieve something and strive for it, whilst others stay content with their lives but complaining each and every day, wanting change. You're more human that most of these people that call themselves humans."

"I don't...understand," she looked at me with eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"I don't understand it either," I simply laughed and brushed my hair up. "After all, I'm a fake human...to say the least."

"Fake?" Her ears perked up a bit. Maybe it was fairly new to her? I'm not sure.

"Yes, fake," I nodded. "My 'father' lost his son and in his depression, he created me out of his son's image. It was the taboo of playing god. He used science and magic and what resulted was me...an artificial human. I think the term is homunculus."

"So...why did you join the league?" She scooted closer. I found it adorable how curious she has gotten. She seemed so innocent and so...pure. I hated the thought of that purity being tainted simply because she wished to be human. Then again, is anyone safe from the taint of humanity? "Did you want to become a real human as well?"

"Perhaps," I shrugged my shoulders. "I once desperately wished for it but it would never come true. I mostly wish for a place to belong but if I were given a chance to become a normal human, I might take it only to do one thing."

"One thing? What is it?" She asked. "I heard that most people say that to be human is to be able to love. Is that what you wish for? To be able to love?"

My goodness. Ahri is so adorable that I could not face her when I answered her question. "No. I am capable of love. I am capable of pain, pleasure, grief and bliss. If I were to become human, it is simply to become susceptible to death."

"Death? You mean dying?" She inched even closer that if she was as she acted a while ago, she'd call me a pervert and slap me again. "Why would you want to die?"

"Because I can't," I told her and smiled softly. "I've experienced death countless times, or at least, the pain of it. But I never grow old, I never die. It is painful to watch people get old and wither away, don't you think? I never thought of immortality to be a gift, but rather a wretched curse."

"I don't get it," she groaned and drew circles on the snow. "You want to be human so you can die. That sounds like a confusing wish."

"Well," I leaned closer to her and smiled. "Why do _you_ wish to become human?"

"I...don't know," she looked down, confused, as if in a sudden revelation. "I remember wanting to be human before just out of curiosity before but...I don't know anymore."

"Trust me," I reached out and patted her on the head. "You're fine the way you are now. You can be humane, and still not be human. Being human is too mainstream, anyway."

"What's mainstream?" She looked up at me as I was petting her. This was a bit addictive.

"Never mind," I just smiled and nodded. "It's just something I picked up in another world I got thrown in."

"I see," she looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. She then looked up at me and grabbed the hand that was ruffling her hair. It seemed as she was examining my fingers slowly before she twined her fingers on mine.

"Ahri...?"

"Hey," she smiled and suddenly pulled me towards her. "Will you help me find out how it means to be human?"

"I'm not sure I can promise anything but-"

She did not let me finish and suddenly kissed me. This is bad. No, actually, she was good. I involuntarily reciprocated the kissed before I realized what was happening. She pulled away and giggled. I was going to say something but she placed a finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

"Thank you, Reiku," she had a mischievous smile on her face. "What was it that they say? You're going to take responsibility, right?"

"That's not exactly the right thing to say now," was the only thing I could replied before my brain started to process again.

It seems I have gotten myself in another pot of boiling water.


	5. Rivalry and Grudge

Chapter 5: Out of my League: Rivalry and Grudge

A/N: It might seem like it's somewhat anime-ish in the feel. I apologize if some people don't like that kind of writing. o.o

I could not fully recall what had happened next. All I remembered was a bright light and then we were back on the Fields of Justice. Apparently, because of the magical anomaly that I had caused, the match was cancelled and was supposed to be held on another schedule. Of course, there were complaints but the decision was final. I was also forbidden to participate for three days and I was scheduled for questioning immediately after they made sure that there was no further damage done in Summoner's Rift.

"I apologize," I replied after I was asked the reason I was called in. "I knew that there were enforced rules and I acted on my own without the consent or knowledge of my summoner. I just want to know, exactly how many summoners are...well, what did call them? Noobs?"

I think I heard some laughter amongst them. "It's a regular occurrence. It's something that we all have to put up with. Still, it would be wise to adhere to the rules. You are a champion, therefore, you have agreed to these things. Causing a disruption in the Fields of Justice is an unwise decision."

"I can tell," I nodded my head. "I did not even think we would be able to get out. I have underestimated the League it seems. I am willing to accept any other consequences of my actions."

It seems that there are none, except for one thing. "It would be of great interest if you can share some information that you have gathered. I am sure that with your travels, per se, you have acquired a lot of information."

"Very well," I replied. "I am willing to impart what knowledge I can. Though, I might ask that you not asked me about women. Despite my vast experience, I still do not fully understand them."

It seems that they have taken it lightly on me so I was let off with just that. It was after my sermon that Sona met up with me. She looked worried so I tried to calm her down with a smile. It would have gone well if not for one thing.

"Reiku!" I heard a familiar voice and I was suddenly tackled from behind. I would have fallen over but I managed to stay on my feet. My assaulter was clinging on to my back and her arms were around my neck.

"Hey!" I tried to turn around and get her off but she was clinging tightly. I don't know if I should be pleased or not. Well, I probably shouldn't as she was cutting off my air and I think Sona was starting to get annoyed. On the plus side, her scent was flooding my senses and I can feel something pressing on to my back. Oh woe is me.

I soon found that the lack of air to my brain was causing to me get dizzy and pretty soon, I fell down on my face. It was then I felt her get off of me. I took in deep breaths and I looked up. Ahri and Sona were locked in a gaze and they were clearly not in a good mood.

"What's with her?" Both of them asked, although Sona's voice only resonated in my head.

"Oh my," I coughed as I got up and brushed myself off and looked at them. I was...scared, to be blunt. "How do I explain this. Well, Ahri, you never gave me the chance to tell you but Sona and I are sort of seeing each other."

"Sort of?" Again, both of them asked. Though, Sona seemed satisfied and stuck her tongue out at Ahri.

"Hmp!" Ahri placed her hands on her waist and glared at Sona. "Don't think you've won just yet. After all, during our time alone together, we shared out first kiss."

I thought I heard the sound of a stringed instrument with its string being snapped off after that. Sona glared at me and I heard her voice, "tell her about us, Reiku."

"Wait, can't you tell her yourself?" I asked her in response but she shook her head.

"I told you, only summoners can hear me mostly," she replied.

"Alright, what should I tell her?" I asked her again.

Sona blushed for a bit and twiddled her finger. "Well, we have only kissed, right? Tell her that we've...t-taken it further.

"What?" I coughed and looked away for a bit. "I can't really tell her that, you know."

"Hey now," Ahri glared at me. "Stop having conversations without me."

"Sorry, Ahri," I shrugged. "But you can't exactly hear Sona and I can for some reason."

"Is that so? Well then," she grinned and walked up to me. Without warning, she pulled me close and kissed my lips. But it was no ordinary kiss, I felt that some fragment of me was being drained. Although, because of my regenerative capabilities, I think that whatever it was, it was being replaced immediately. I think she was draining some of my life essence. I doubt she wanted to take all of it and only a few but when she realized I had a lot of it, her grip tightened and her kissed deepened. I tried to pull away but she held me close and she even bit my tongue.

"Get away from him!" I heard Sona's voice in my head. For some reason, Ahri stopped and looked at Sona.

"Well, I got a bit carried away but I think it worked," Ahri told Sona and giggled. "I can hear you now, maven," she licked her lips and was surprised when she tasted blood. She immediately turned towards me.

"That hurt, damn it," I told her as I was wiping my blood off my mouth. Sona immediately rushed towards me and took out a clean cloth.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped me clean up.

"I'm fine," I smiled and told her. "I can heal it up but I agree that it was taking it too far."

"I'm sorry," Ahri's ears drooped down. I thought it was cute. At that point, Sona pinched my arm a bit. "I was only trying to get a little but you held so much that I found myself addicted within moments."

"You didn't have the right to kiss him in the first place!" Sona interrupted. It seems that they can now communicate as well.

"Why not?" Ahri returned to her normal self. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"What are you talking about?" She inquired. I felt I was going to get in trouble pretty soon.

"I don't know what he did but during our fight, we got transported in an isolated place and he molested me," Ahri snickered. "And he held me so close as he conjured up a barrier against the storm and we shared our warmth and first kiss~"

"Hey now, stop making things up," I intervened before Sona misunderstood. "First of all, I did not molest you, I just touched you accidentally when we were thrown in that place. Second, I was making a barrier but I have no clue you were close to me. Lastly, you kissed me before I could explain."

"Oh? So you're just going to lead me on and leave me?" Ahri shouted at me. Her orb was charging up. I think Sona will back me up...I think.

"Reiku," Sona looked at me. Her eyes were almost as if she had intent to kill. "You accidentally touched her? Just how much have you two shared?"

"Hold on now," I backed up a bit but they had the intent to attack, or kill even. "Now that we can talk this out, can't we go over this over some dinner or something."

"Reiku," I can hear both of their voices. This does not bode well for me. "You're the worst!"

I could not stop both of them as they sent their own skill shots towards me. I don't think I could dodge it either. We were not in the Fields of Justice so they were not so restrained. I saw several flames along with Ahri's orb and Sona also sent out several visible sound waves. I drew out my blade in hopes of stopping the attack or at least lessen the pain that I would be receiving from simultaneous spells. However, as I expected, it did not do much and I was blown back several feet with the force. I felt a strong presence catch me so I did not hit the wall.

"You should save that for the Fields of Justice and not in public places," my catcher beckoned to the two. I looked up and I saw that it was none other than Shyvana. At that moment, I felt a pang of hate and my grip on the hilt of my blade tightened. However, I tried not to show it as she helped me up. "Are you alright, Reiku?"

"I'm...fine," I muttered and forced a smile. "Thank you, Shyvana. If you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

I quickly fixed myself up and walked away, passing by Ahri and Sona. I tried not to show any emotion on my face but I feel that my eyes betrayed me. Simply put, I have hatred for the dragonborn. Yes, it is a form of racism. However, I simply could not forget one of the factors that I was thrown into this predicament in the first place. Part of Kioku's rampage was her summoning of that legendary dragon that almost annihilated my guild. I did everything I could to save the lives of my members. I succeeded but I was thrown into other dimensions but not before seeing my loyal scouts and archers to be petrified in time. They did not hate me, but they promised that they would wait for my return.

My return.

It pains me to be reminded of it. How long has it been? Hundreds? Thousands? The mere memory of the looks on their faces when they made that promise to wait for me. It was painful. They were smiling, all of them, brimming with hope that their guild master will pull through and return to save them from the curse of frozen time. I did not realize that it was already nightfall and my feet had taken me towards a small body of water just on the outskirts of town. In my anger, I drew my blade and sliced down in front of me. A wave of magical energy burst forth and for a short time being the water was parted with the force of it. I fell down on my knees and looked up at the sky. I hated the dragonborn, yes, but it was really hatred of myself. But even if I told myself that, I still placed some blame on that attack and with was my hatred of those with draconic blood flowing in their veins. It started to rain. Perfect...just perfect.

I ended up soaked and drenched. It didn't matter if I stayed here all night, I could care less. I had no place to go home to, anyway. It's not like it mattered. I did not deserve the love and kindness of the people I met. I did not deserve the lenience of the League. I definitely did not deserve the love and loyalty of my members.

"Is it a habit of yours to drench yourself in the cold," a familiar voice called out behind me. It was Shyvana and she had what seems to be a version of the umbrella. She was not in her armor so she looked more lady-like than when she was on the Fields.

"Is it a habit of yours to mind other people's business?" I replied, though angrily.

"I was just curious what it is that I did that incurred your wrath," she asked me. "I could tell by your eyes and the fact that I felt some killer intent from you earlier today."

"It is...nothing," I looked away and muttered. "It must be that dragon blood in you. I was not so, lucky to say, in the past with an encounter with a dragon. It was such a horrid thing that I instinctively have this hatred. You should be wary, Shyvana. I do not know if I would lose control and assault you with intent to kill."

"I will watch my back, but don't even think that I would not defend myself when that time comes," she replied, returning the negative disposition towards me. "For one that can't distinguish past from present and continues to bear a grudge. I will show you no mercy."

"Good," I got up and sheathed my blade. "That means that when that time comes, I will not be holding back. Have a good night."

I walked past by her and headed off. To where, I don't exactly know. But I was an idiot. I bore a grudge from thousands of years past and I could not get over my own weakness. If maybe I was a little bit stronger and a bit more mature, I might have had the sense to look back. If I did, I might have seen the tears that she had shed that might have quelled my unjustified rage against her.


	6. Atonement and Forgiveness

Chapter 6: Out of my League: Atonement and Forgiveness

A/N: I should post his skills and abilities, yes? XD

The rain continued to pour down as I continued to walk. I don't exactly know where I was heading off to but I soon crossed paths with Sona, as if she was waiting for me.

"You're drenched," she said as she offered to share her cover from the rain.

"I'm alright," I told her, but I doubt I can convince her at this state. "I just need to do something for the League for causing a ruckus. I'm not allowed on the Fields for three days."

"Is that all there is?" She asked, worried. "I don't want to peer into your mind if it's something like this. I'd prefer if you tell me."

"I'll be fine," I moved in under the umbrella and kissed her lips softly. "I just need time to patch up my blunders, don't worry."

"If you say so," she replied, resigning herself and giving up. "Please know that I'm always here for you, Reiku."

I could not reply to those words. I kept on walking onward until there was much distance in between us. But before I would disappear from her sight, I turned around and called out to her. "I...don't deserve that, Sona. I really don't."

I walked on, not wanting to hear a reply. I did ask for the League to make my stay permanent but now I wondered. If I were to stay here, what would happen to those members whom I had left behind? Will they forever stay in that state? Forever waiting, forever hoping. The mere thought made me clench my fist. I did not notice that I had been going around in circles on the quiet streets of Demacia. Clearing my head a bit I headed towards the agreed place to which I would impart the knowledge that I had gained of other worlds. Of course, they agreed to let me judge which knowledge is allowed and which would cause a major upset. Since I was drenched, I was given some time to have a change of clothes. There were other champions present as well, mostly those geniuses that were on their own research and quest for new technology. I recognized most of them. Caitlyn, Zilean, Janna and Heimerdinger were there. Of course, Viktor, Urgot and Singed were present as well. This meeting was being watched over by the League, hoping for a peaceful and organized sharing of information.

I was first inquired the manner of the land in which I hailed from. I told them of what I know but I did not include my past and how I led a guild of thieves and assassins. They first inquired about weaponry, I simply compared it to the medieval times but magic is abundant. There are several gods and goddess and guardians of the elements. When they inquired of my nature, I simply told them I was a product of alchemy and I may have some outbursts attributed to my high magical instability. When I have gotten to the part about how I got here, I said that I was hoping to get knowledge from Zilean, for a cure perhaps, for chronic petrification. Over the course of three days, I had learned more about this world in exchange for information about other worlds. I said that it is dangerous to cross worlds as the consequences are hard to determine. Of course, Runeterra has had its share of creatures from the void. Even myself am a visitor of a foreign dimension. Finally my suspension was lifted and I was allowed to fight again on the Fields of Justice.

It seemed as if I had gained some publicity because of the ongoing rumors about me, Sona and, more recently, Ahri. It seemed that summoners have the option of trying out different styles and manner of fighting without my knowledge. It was a recent rumor that was circulating around my jungle capabilities. I don't even know what that it but I guess I'll just have to trust the summoner. Pretty soon, there was a rematch of the previous match. It was something I did not expect. After all, it was because of me that it was halted, why would they want me in on this one? The team composition had an odd and ominous feel to it.

Blue versus Red

Top Lane: Shyvana versus Singed

Mid Lane: Katarina versus Akali

Bottom Lane: Ahri + Sona versus Graves + Janna

Jungle: Reiku versus Udyr

Well, it seems that I'll just have to place my trust on my summoner. Unlike the first match I was in, this one seemed a bit more seasoned. This is actually an advantageous spot for me. After an initial route, I was told to head onto the middle lane for a gank. I think I should have gone over what I can do on the Fields. Luckily, it seemed that my summoner was already knowledgeable of what I am supposed to do. I was not in the mood to fight anyway, so I just did what I was prompted to do.

I first hid in the brush and waited for Akali to overextend. When she was baited by Katarina, I conjured up a dagger from my sleeve and hurled it towards Akali. The impact of the shot seemed to have dazed her as I leaped from my spot and landed beside her. After an initial attack with my blade, I was surprised that I was able to immediately take a stance and strike Akali with a well placed Tsubame Gaeshi. We took advantage of the opportunity and scored ourselves the first blood. Katarina, however, had gotten dangerously low and it seemed like her body was on fire. Apparently, I was able to give her some support. Once again, I leaped from my placed and landed in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked me as I held my hand out to stop her.

"I'm just following orders," I replied as I placed my palm onto her chest. Suddenly, a thin thread of energy connected us and I suddenly felt the pain that she was supposed to feel. It was a good thing, I guess. I pulled my hand back and saw that the thin thread continued for a short while. It seems that it would transfer the damage that my allies to me. Though, it did not feel as painful as it looked. Perhaps it takes my own resilience into account when I take the damage. Well, that's good and all but I was not liking this fight at all. That incident with Shyvana was still fresh on my mind and it was till bothering me.

"I'll cover for you, head back and heal yourself," I told Katarina as I took over the mid lane for a short period of time. She grinned at me and wanted to say something but she just recalled back to base instead. When she returned, I roamed the jungle for a bit and headed to gank top. I was reluctant but I had to abide.

On my way, I dropped a ward near the entrance to Baron Nashor. It was then I noticed that Udyr was already ganking our top lane. I did not want to do this. I did not wish to give aid at all. But I have to. Without a second choice, I took a stance, similar to the first match when I had attacked Ahri. Repeating the Seven Step, I targeted Singed who was getting low.

"Chuujou-ryuu Ougi," I appeared behind Singed. "Nanatsu-no-Shikai!" Swinging my blade with my force, I dealt a massive blow against the enemy. Singed then flashed away and further and I was told to chase him down.

"Kyokushi," I prepared that stance again. "Tobe!" I cut to the air and stabbed Singed through and through. After it was announced that I scored a kill, I suddenly found myself flashing towards Udyr and Shyvana.

Why?

Why do I have to exert so much effort in saving her? I asked myself over and over again but I had to follow through with the commands.

Throwing the dagger, I stunned Udyr and closed the gap, hitting him with a Tsubame Gaeshi and a basic attack. I was surprised when another Tsubame Gaeshi was cast after my attack. I made a mental note to myself that I should study myself a bit more. It seems I am the only one being bothered by being controlled. Then again, I've never been one to conform.

Udyr continued with his attack and Shyvana was ignited, just like Katarina was. I did the same thing to support her by leaping towards her and placing my hand on her chest to create the thin thread. I then turned to Udyr who has taken several tower hits and soon fell to my blade. I noticed that it was lucky that I survived since I had ganked mid just a while back. I started to recall back to base and so did Shyvana.

"Thank you," she told me and reach out her hand.

"Don't mention it," I spat out and slapped her hand away. "Ever."

We soon were back into the base and was equipped with enchanted armor and weaponry. It seems that my summoner is buffing up my defenses first and damage second. I looked at Shyvana who still had her eyes on me.

"I only did what I was asked to do. None of that was my will. If you want to thank someone, thank my summoner," with that I sheathed my blade and headed out into battle once more. This trend went on for a while until we managed to ensure our victory by stealing baron. A well placed Seven Step got us an ace and baron and we had pushed all the way and destroyed the enemy team's nexus.

"Finally," I remarked as the battle ended. "I was getting sick of this battle."

Without warning, Shyvana's fist connected with my face. Now that the fight is over, we are free to return to our previous businesses. I noticed that she was angry and she was crying. "How long are you planning to keep this up? My tolerance for you is thinning already."

"Then why not finish it right here then?" I got up and drew out my blade.

"Reiku?" I heard Sona's voice. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Sona," I thought in my head. I'm sure she would hear it. "I've got some business left to attend to."

Shyvana could probably sense my killer intent. After a moment's reprieve, I jumped at her, blade at the ready, with the intent to kill. In response she also headed towards me, flames blazing around her. I thrust my blade, expecting to clash with her gauntlet. But there was no clash, there was no fight, she did not even defend herself. At the last moment, she lay down her defenses and let my blade pierce her heart. This was no longer a League battle. She was not going to revive if she died now. Her blood spewed all over the ground.

"W-why...?" I shook as the grip on my blade became unstable.

"Tell me, Reiku," she looked at me with eyes that showed no anger but empathy. As if she knew the anger I felt. "Will this quell your anger? Will this clear your grudge? Will this bring back your loved ones?"

"S-shut up!" I shouted and withdrew my blood soaked blade. "How would you even know what it would feel like?"

"Because I too lost someone dear to me," she staggered and almost fell. I was almost inclined to catch her in case she would fall but she stood her ground. The champions around us were frozen with shock from what had just happened. "My father is a dragon, yes, but because I am...a half blood, the other dragons, the pure ones, passed their so called judgment and took away his life."

I...did not know.

"I have as much hate for those dragons as you do," she smiled softly and told me. "That was why you piqued my curiosity. I wish our meeting had not gone wrong."

I backed away. I was a fool. I am a failure. Each moment I try and do something, I end up botching things up for the worse.

"So...will this finally let you move on?" She asked me again. This time, she could not keep herself up and she started to fall down. I immediately rushed to her and caught her in my arms.

"No," I replied. "I was wrong. I'm sorry. But this will not suffice. I will move on if, and only if, you survive. So that we may once again fight together on the Fields of Justice."

"But-"

"Hush, Shyvana," I placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I am much more capable when I am not controlled by a summoner or limited by the League."

Similar to the skill I was using during the fight, I placed a hand on her chest and a blue thread connected us. But this time, ethereal chains seemed to have coiled around my arm and snaked their way into her heart. She winced in pain but I held her still Soon, the chains crawled out, muddled with black ooze and crawled their way into my own heart. I felt the pain sevenfold. But I deserved this for being a fool, and even more.

Shyvana's strength was regained and I helped her stand up. I then offered by hand to her though I was already staggering to do so.

"Will you please accept my apology," I request of her. "I will do what is necessary to atone for my unjustified acts of cruelty towards you."

"Just to fight alongside you will be enough," she smiled and told me. "Oh, and one more thing perhaps," she grinned as she pulled me towards her. I had no strength left in me to even figure out what was going on until it happened. She held my face close to hers and she kissed me. She was a bit more aggressive than Sona and Ahri but...wait...this is bad!

"Hey!" I heard Ahri's voice as she sent her orb towards us. I immediately pushed Shyvana back, in order to dodge the attack. I think Sona was getting furious as well. But this is not the time for this. I think I might die at this moment. It was not the death I was afraid of as I have the tendency to regenerate and rise from the dead. Rather, I do not wish for any of them to see me in that state.

"Hold on," I coughed and vomited a large volume of blood. I clasped my chest tightly and looked at the shocked look on their faces. "Let's save this for later, please, I...I..."

I could feel my heart swelling and warming up to scalding degrees. Before I knew it, my heart simply exploded inside my own body. I do not know whether it was the consequence of the limitations yet again or because this world was trying to remove me. I had the fear that it was the latter and that as always, the world I end up in will find way to remove me from the plane of existence.

For now, it will take me about half a day to regenerate. I fell on to my knees as I felt myself getting numb. I will end up in some kind of sleep for the time being. I just hope that they do not do anything like bury me or cremate me. That will take me even more time. The last thing I saw was Sona, Ahri and Shyvana rushing towards me as I was fading from consciousness.

I'm sorry. I think I shall sleep for a while today.

A/N: Confused? Sorry. I guess Reiku has a huge background already and it might put people off track. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll try to answer.


	7. Shunpo Versus Shukuchi

Chapter 7: Out of my League: Shunpo Versus Shukuchi

When I had come to, I noticed that I was lying on a bed in a strange room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Was all of that a bad dream? It felt so real. Also, it feels like I haven't slept on a bed for such a long time.

I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It reminded me that it wasn't all just a dream. But where I am, I have no clue. I seem to be in some sort of ward. I'm relieved that they did not try and bury me.

"So you're awake," I heard a familiar voice and turned towards her.

"Katarina," I saw the Sinister Blade sitting on a chair beside the bed I was on. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Apparently, your little act caused a commotion between the other three," she seemed rather annoyed and massaged her brow. "I had to be forced to be the one to watch over you as they have been causing a lot of noise. Especially that fox and that mute girl."

"They have names, you know," I chuckled and stretched my weary bones.

"It doesn't matter to me," she replied rather coldly. "I only care that their summoners will do their part well in battle."

"Have you ever had a summoner use you and fail so badly?" I asked her.

"Yes," again, she seemed rather vexed. "Countless times. I lost count of how much it has happened already."

"I heard you are quite a famous champion amongst summoners," I teased her slightly. It seems she did not take lightly to the joke and she threw a dagger that grazed my ear.

"The next time, I won't miss," she looked at me with cold eyes. I can feel the murderous intent in them. "After all, you can come back from the dead so killing you won't do me any harm."

I lay back down and looked at her. I then recalled my past and chuckled to myself. She gave me a vexed look. I probably shouldn't laugh when she was dead serious about what she said.

"Forgive me," I breathe in and tried to regain my composure. "You just reminded me of how I was in my younger years."

"Younger years?" She asked. I did not know if it was simple curiosity or she was offended. But it was a good thing that she did not throw any more daggers at me. "Exactly how old are you?"

I think she did not like the notion that I was treating her more of a child in this manner. I found it admirable, though. She seemed to have taken on a huge burden by becoming one of the representatives of Noxus in the League. A woman as elegant and as beautiful as her bathes in blood on the battle field. I suddenly had a bad memory of one of my split personalities. I think they'd compliment each other.

"I don't exactly remember, sorry," I scratched my head as I answered her honestly. I think I should probably change the topic at this moment. "By the way, where are the other three?"

"I don't know exactly," she sighed as she replied. Was she disappointed that I had not answered her? Then, for a short while as she brushed her hair back, I saw a side of her that I was not expecting. She had a soft but sad smile. A piqued curiosity that was unanswered. I ended up staring at her for a while and she probably noticed.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked, reverting back to her normal cold self.

"Nothing," I replied. "I had forgotten you were of noble stature. You are normally associated with all the fighting that I was curious as to the other side of your life."

"Eh?" She raised a brow at me. Not the reaction I was expecting, to be honest. "It's a boring life that I have already left behind. I do not wish to play with dresses and corsets. I'd rather be on the field, out for blood."

"After a few hundred years, it becomes a bore," I laughed as I got out of bed. It seemed that my clothes were stained with some blood. But it didn't matter, I would just clean it anyway. I was stopped when a dagger was thrown near my foot. What did I do this time?

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she got up.

"I'm going out for a walk," I said. "I don't think I should incur the company of the other three at the moment. I don't want to start a commotion right now."

"I was asked to look after you," she snapped at me. "I prefer it if you would stay put and not run around. I'm not your babysitter, after all."

"Then keep up or you'll lose track of me," I laughed as I headed towards the window. Apparently, the room that I was transferred to was on the third floor. However, it's not like it mattered. This height was not difficult for me. Without hesitation, I jumped out the window. I conjured up a dagger and stabbed it on the wall, using it to slow my descent as I slid down the wall. I looked up the window, expecting Katarina to look out and peer down.

"If you think I won't be able to catch up, you're wrong," I heard her voice behind me. Is it just me, or was there a hint of amusement in the tone of her voice?

"I forgot that you were capable of that," I chuckled. "But I wonder, without the limitations of a summoner, just how great is that move of yours?"

"Want to find out?" She asked rather teasingly.

"That depends, what's on stake here?" I asked as I sheathed my dagger.

"If I catch you, I will kill you," she smirked and crossed her arms.

"And if you don't?" I mimicked her, challenging her.

"Oh, trust me," she leaned close to me and whispered. "I will catch you and I will kill you."

"It's a wager then," I chuckled as I turned my back towards her. "But by the time you realize it...I'm already gone..."

Before the last part was finished, I was already on the move. I don't know if I have caught her by surprise by I was already trying to put so much distance between us. However, I underestimated her capabilities.

"Gotcha!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and I saw her already reaching out to grab my collar. I shifted to the right and dodged then halted my steps. I then proceeded to another direction, this time trying to go faster than before. But still, she caught up to me.

"It's no use," she snapped as she almost grabbed my scarf. I halted and faced her, watching her movement. "As long as I've got your scent, you can't escape from me."

"Scent?" I laughed, baffled somewhat. "And how exactly have you gotten a hold of my scent?"

"W-well, that is," she suddenly lost her composure from my question. Her hair covered most of her face. I'm not sure if it was due to the hue of her hair or if she was blushing. "That's not w-what matters. All I know is that I caught you so keep the end of the bargain."

"Oh, you haven't caught me yet," I chuckled and crouched, placing my hand on the ground. "I haven't even really started to take it seriously but I guess I should take it up a notch."

From around me, earthen spike rose up, starting to encase me in some sort of pyramid. Before I was fully enclosed, I teased her a bit, "See ya!"

"Damn cheater!" I heard her shout and I felt that there was a barrage of daggers hitting the spikes that covered me. But it didn't break. Soon, the earthen capsule sunk into the earth. There was not even a fissure to show any evidence where it had risen up a while ago. It rose up in a place with a vast distance from where I had disappeared and the pyramid crumbled to dust.

I thought I had won. I felt a cold chill on the back of my neck and I immediately ducked. A dagger flew past where my head was and I turned around. Surprisingly, she did manage to catch up, but barely. She was almost out of breath and she could barely stand. "I...got you."

"You can barely stand," I walked up to her. She was gripping the hilt of her blade tightly. I shook my head and sighed. "Fine. I'll concede but only if you think you can kill me in your state."

"Don't be foolish," she replied, trying to act as if she weren't exhausted. "You underestimate my power, Reiku."

"Seriously, you should give up," I reached my hand out and placed it on her head. I felt that if I even give her a slight push, she'd fall over. She took offense to my gesture, however, and slapped my hand away.

"Get your hands off me," she hissed at me. "I am Katarina Du Couteau, daughter of the feared General Du Couteau and an elite of the Noxian Military. What right do you think you have to touch me?"

It was enough already. I did what I think was necessary, though it may be a bit too far. I moved my hand and slapped her. It was not a strong blow but she almost fell down. "How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare," I cut her off. "It was amusing the first time but now it's just getting annoying. What will you get by trying to hide any form of weakness?"

"In this world, only the strong survive," she replied angrily, placing her hand on her cheek where my palm landed.

"Is it strength not to have a weakness?" I asked her. "Or is it weakness when you admit your own imperfections and work your way around them?"

"What are you talking-"

"Think about it," I told her and turned my back towards her. "I'm going to head back to the room. Feel free to return as you wish but keep this in mind. What is true strength? Is it the lack of weakness or acknowledging your flaws and turning them into strength?"

"You won't understand," she told me, looking down on the ground as she fell on her knees from exhaustion.

"Maybe I won't, maybe I already have," I looked at her and she looked up at me. "One thing that I am sure of is that as long as you keep this facade up...you'll never be able to catch me."

I did not know if it was anger or despair that I saw in her eyes. Perhaps it was a mix of both. She was a strong woman but even those with strength will succumb to things they keep on denying. Ignorance is bliss, but knowledge is power. I felt guilty that things had suddenly gone to this. However, I think it might be for the better.

"I told you," I think this was unnecessary but I think it's rather cool. Or at least, I might look a bit more admirable when I do this. I swished my long scarf around me and turned away from her. "I am much more capable when I am not limited by the League."

With those words, I disappeared from her sight. It was the perfect form of my version of the flash step, reduced earth. While hers is called Shunpo, I called mine Shukuchi.

I climbed up the window to which I had jumped out and sat down on the bed. I saw the now empty chair in front of me and looked out the window. My curiosity about the Sinister blade was poked and I realized that I have only explored Demacia during my stay here aside from the other lands used by the League. She was from Noxus, right? Perhaps I might go and pay that city-state a short visit.

I just hope that Katarina would forgive me. I just could not let a beautiful flower blossom while bathed only in blood. I've seen enough bloodshed to know where this is going.


	8. Shot Through the Heart & You're to Blame

Chapter 8: Out of my League: Shot Through the Heart and You're to Blame

"You're going where?" The half dragon was shaking me when I had told her where I wanted to head off to. Even Sona and Ahri seemed to agree with Shyvana.

"I have to fix something there, it won't take long," I tried to calm them down. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"If it's about that redheaded bloodthirsty champion, you might as well forget about it," Ahri tried to convince me.

"Besides, why do you have to go to her anyway?" Sona asked. I can tell she's in a mix of worry and anger at the moment. I really owe her, big time.

"I agree, what's your excuse?" Shyvana repeated. Wait.

"Hold on, how can you hear Sona?" I asked Shyvana. I think I just bought myself some time.

"W-well, that's not exactly easy to explain," she turned away and avoided my gaze. At the same time, Sona and Ahri seemed to look someplace else as well.

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'm just going to assume you three had some fun while I was out cold," I teased them and laughed. However, it seems as if they got a bit more embarrassed with my question. I think I just hit the bull's eye on that one. I grinned victoriously and chuckled. "Well, as long as you don't answer it, I won't answer yours. I'll be back soon."

"Wait!" Sona called out but I already made a mad dash out of there. I really need to make it up to her after this.

Upon reaching Noxus, I was greeted with a dark aura. It seemed that it feels just as it looks. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't even know why I have to apologize. Then again, I slapped her, which at itself was enough to warrant my death from what I know.

When I started to explore the streets, it seemed that people were staring at me. Others were locking up their doors and closing their windows. I felt that I was being followed. It seems that I was being watched by many eyes. When I heard heavy footsteps, I turned around and saw several soldiers of the Noxian Military.

"Reiku Tohno," one of the men called out to me. "Come with us."

"Am I being arrested?" I asked, placing a hand on the hilt of my blade.

"Do not resist, we are here under the orders of Du Couteau," the man replied. Still, was this necessary to bring this much men? There are even archers on the rooftops.

"Fine then," I resigned and allowed myself to be taken away. It seems that asking for forgiveness will be much harder than I had thought.

"I figured," I muttered as I stood in the middle of the arena. I knew she was angry, but not this angry. "So...how many do I have to fight before this is over?"

No answer. Am I supposed to fight until I can't fight any longer in here? If so, how do they plan to keep me fighting forever? Do they have an infinite amount of men?

"Very well, let's just get this over with," I drew my blade and readied for my opponent. The gates opened and out comes a hulking muscular creature clad in iron. He carried a hammer bigger than me in each of his hands. I was not even bigger than his leg. "So, why do you fight?"

"To survive, simply put," it replied in a coarse voice. I can see several bruises and wounds on his body. This thing has been through a lot already. "You fight until you die. You lose, you die. In here, you change. It's kill or be killed."

"I have no intention of dying just yet," I chuckled and looked into the sunken eyes of the man behind the muscle and armor. "Not just yet. I have some business with Katarina."

"You think you can escape the Fleshing?" It asked and then charged at me. It was a mad beast but it's one that has almost lost all sense of humanity. What remains is the primal instinct to survive and that instinct evolved his body with brute strength.

If people want a display of brute force, then so be it. I made a dash towards the hulk that charged me. I weaved in between the hammers that he swung down and thrust my blade into his heart. His blood spewed but he lifted the hammers still, wanting to pound me at point blank range.

"I'll put you to rest, warrior. While you still have some human left in you," I spoke before I swung my blade in the blink of an eye. I appeared behind the man, frozen as he raised his weapons. Then several red lines appeared on his body and then he started to fall apart as his flesh was cut into several pieces. The Fleshing. I could make a huge mess here if I wanted but I figure, these people know only about tangible strength. Or perhaps this is simply for amusement.

The next ones I fought were five at once, each stronger than the first. They come in various shapes and sizes but they would fall to my blade. This brings me back...to when I was faced with the royal guards and bounty hunters all aiming for my head. However, they would soon find I am no ordinary thief. And without the limits to hinder me, I was free to do as I wish. It went on for a while and I was only displaying my speed and skill with the blade. Pretty soon, I found myself face to face with Katarina. I do not know if that look on her face was anger or amazement.

"What? Am I supposed to fight you now?" I asked as I wiped the blood off of my face. "I wasn't even trying yet."

"For someone that speaks of hiding weakness, you seem to be good at it," she replied.

"Hiding it? Not really," I chuckled and shrugged. "It's more of ignorance. I have no clue what my weaknesses are. Well, most of them already showed themselves and I managed to turn those into strength. Are we going to go through this again? I came here to apologize, not to render your roster of fighters obsolete."

"I saw that grin," she said, as if she found victory in it. "You may appear calm and collected but you actually enjoy this, don't you? You can't deny the allure of blood being shed on the battlefield."

I looked at her with an indifferent look. When I repeated her words in my head, I started to laugh and it probably irritated her.

"What's so damn funny?" She asked.

"I just found it hilarious," I laughed and placed a hand on my stomach as I tried to regain composure. "I thought it funny that you thought of it as a weakness I was hiding. Rather, it's because it reminded me of the past that I smiled. Those times where I was in my own world. I am a criminal, with the royal guards and a few gods on my tail. Often a split personality would take over and I would find myself in a bloodbath. Apparently, I enjoy mass murder of an entire village overnight, which can include the rape of young women as well."

I don't know if that came as a shock to her but she suddenly seemed wary of me. I sighed and tried to calm her down. "That was in the past. When I was but about seven years old. I forgot to tell you I never age, as I am created from alchemy. This event made me recall the rampage I had done to Avalon and how I managed to control it."

I raised my blade towards her. "Now tell me, what is it about bloodshed that you find amusing? Is it the thrill of feeling your blade cut through flesh? How about the sound of your victims scream as you continue to cut through their flesh for hours before they die a horrible painful death? Have you ever found another being that would heal whenever you would cut it and you'll find so much enjoyment in tainting said female over and over again, while cutting her apart, breaking her spine, raping her over and over again until you're satisfied?"

Katarina placed a hand to her mouth. I moved closer, our face only a few inches apart. I grinned, hoping to terrify her. "Have you actually bathed in the blood and flesh of your victims? Have you become a victim yourself, feeling your muscle peeled from bone to bone, your skin being ripped off while you scream in agony. Have you ever felt your eyes torn out of their sockets? Have you ever felt razor sharp blades on every inch of your body?"

At this point, I think Katarina threw up but she held it in and kept it down. "Your weakness, it shows even in your strength. You can try me all you want, but you can never compare to the macabre I've been through. Did it break me? Yes, it caused severe damage. But I healed it off. I recovered the fragmented pieces of my mind both as assailant and victim. What won't kill you makes you stronger, yes? I've died countless times, but I haven't been killed. As illogical as that sounds, it just means that I've experienced death countless times."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. "Tell me, Katarina, do you fear death? Would you want to know that heightened feeling when you feel closer to it? Isn't that where you get your strength? The bloodshed of your enemies?"

"What are you implying?" Katarina tried to break free but her knees were shaking. She had a surprised look on her face. She was probably wondering why she felt fear. She has a strong will, but that fear was my doing. I used a dark aura on purpose to render her fearful.

"I'll tell you a secret of mine," I smiled as gentle as I can but she would mostly see it as a sly grin with malicious intent. "A man that escaped an inch of death is like a man who never experienced death at all."

"I don't get where this is going," she looked away from me. She seemed so vulnerable that it softened my heart even just a bit.

"To be blunt, those that have experienced death will be the death of fear itself," I told her. "Rather, with their brush with death, they'll embed that feeling in their hearts and minds and they would know what their limits are. They'd have an idea of what it feels like close to death, hence, they can act without fear of death so long as that feeling will not return."

"I don't understand..."

"Sorry," I apologized and let her go. "It seems I have strayed too far from my purpose. My purpose was to apologize and help you see that a weakness can be turned into strength. Weakness causes death, in your belief. While in mine, death causes strength. Do you want to be stronger, Katarina? At least enough to catch me."

"You impudent bastard," she snapped at me. "You claim to be stronger than me."

"Yes," I grinned and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Let me show you why. Game Over, Katarina."

Game Over. An ability I have used into the passed where you transport yourself and a target into another dimension. The only escape is the death of your enemy to which both of you will return to the world alive, but with the pain embedded in your soul.

"Where is this?" She asked as we were transported into some sort of dungeon with no doors or windows. I did not reply, instead, I stabbed her in the chest with a dagger and twisted it.

"You will take a while to die here. When you do, we'll return back to the arena, alive and well," I chuckled as I stroked her hair a bit. "How do you find my dark side, Katarina?"

Chains sprung from the walls and bound her wrist and ankles. She winced in pain from the dagger that I twisted more and more. I kissed her lips softly. "This heightened pain, remember it. Show me your strength, Katarina Du Couteau. Do not break from this torture, but rather break your limits and fight. Survive. Kill me, and show your strength."

"Ngh...Ah!" She screamed as I jerked the blade upward. The chains dissolved and she leaned on me, still shivering from the pain.

"You can do this," I urged her. "I know you are stronger than this."

Soon, she started to regain her strength. She grabbed my wrists and rammed me with her shoulder. I was more interested in her recovery and I let her go. She grabbed the hilt of the dagger and screamed as she ripped it out of her chest. She then looked at me and tried to catch her breath. Suddenly, she stepped forward and in a flash, she was behind me. I turned around and she drove the blade into my heart instead. I smiled and stroked her hair which surprised her. "Accept your weakness as a part of you. A hurdle you must overcome. Soon, it'll turn to strength. But then another weakness shall appear. You will always have a weakness, and you must always overcome it."

"Do I have to stab you each time," she smiled as blood trickled from her lips.

"I hope that won't develop into a fetish," I teased her as I felt flat on my back. She moved it close and placed her lips close to mine. I don't think it went as I planned but at least she forgave me. She twisted the dagger in my chest as she deepened the kiss. Was she waiting for me to scream in pain? She is probably disappointed.

Soon, we were back in the arena, when I was still grabbing her shoulders. I laughed and I let her go. I placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. "I look forward to fighting alongside you again on the Fields of Justice."

I swished my bloody scarf as I turned around and walked away. Before any of them could react, I used my Shukuchi to get myself out of there. I could have done it earlier before but that would ruin everything. I appeared where I was previously and I found that Sona was waiting for me.

"Reiku?" She gasped as she saw the blood all over me.

"Don't worry, it's not mine," I tried to calm her down but she already ran up to me and embraced me. "I'm fine. I'll just go bathe in the lake or something."

"I've been thinking about it," she spoke softly. "You don't really have a place to go home to, right? Perhaps you would, maybe, like to live with me for a little while..."

"Sona," I looked at her as she avoided my gaze. The question had gotten her embarrassed. I smiled as I gently tilted her head up and kissed her lips softly. She smiled and reciprocated for a short while. Then she bit my tongue suddenly and pulled away.

"That's for going to that redhead and doing something I'd probably get mad at," she pouted. But her expression softened and she smiled.

"This is for coming back," she kissed me again and embraced me. I do not know how long we stayed that way.

Deep in my mind, I was worried what Sona, or anyone else, would think of me when they find out the atrocities I committed in the past.


	9. Orbis Agnosia

Chapter 9: Out of my League: Orbis Agnosia

"A-are you sure it's fine?" I asked her as she opened the door.

"I-I told you already," Sona blushed as she looked up at me. "You agreed to live together for the meantime, yes?"

"I know but," I averted my gaze as the doorway opened and paved the way to her bedroom. "You never said we'd have to share a room."

It was a bit awkward that night. We were apart by a few inches with our backs to each other. I couldn't sleep. And somehow, I think she couldn't too. I, for now, I enjoyed the warmth we shared under the covers, though we are apart.

"This was...not exactly what I expected," I heard her voice. She sounded somewhat amused.

"What were you expecting?" I chuckled and turned around. She still had her back to me so I moved closer. I then placed my arms around her and leaned my head on her hair. I nuzzled her hair gently. The fragrance of her hair was breathtaking. The smooth texture of her ears on her head was...wait. What?

I lifted the covers and I found that Ahri had somehow managed to sneak in and was already burying her face on my chest. I almost fell out of the bed as I leaned back. Sona turned around and seemed rather annoyed. Ahri had that sly grin on her face as she placed her hands on my chest and pushed me down. Her clothes were a bit undone too.

"Maybe I should teach Sona how to allure a man," she giggled and leaned closer to me. However, she suddenly sat up with a pained look on her face. She turned to Sona and glared at her. Sona was gripping one of her tails.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the nine tailed fox.

"I'm not going to let you keep him all to yourself," Ahri replied and tugged her tail away from Sona's grip. They were glaring at each other. I don't think I should stay here in case a fight would ensue. I leaned back a bit way too much and fell off the bed. The sound of me landing on the floor was enough to catch their attention.

"I think I'll go out for a walk," I chuckled as I got up and put on my scarf and shoes.

"I'll go with you," Sona offered. Ahri was about to as well but I stopped them.

"No, it's fine," I told them and smiled. "You two should resolve this for a bit. Try not to kill each other, alright?"

I left the room in a bit of a hurry. They probably noticed I was acting rather strangely. They had a keen sense when it comes to it. How they do it, I have no clue.

"He's hiding something, isn't he?" The nine tailed fox asked the maven of the strings.

"Should we follow him?" She replied to the vulpine beauty.

"If you wish," she looked at the graceful musician with worried eyes. "But I fear we might not like what we would see."

I came across the lake, one which I ended up drenched in the rain in which a quarrel with Shyvana had ensued. I looked upon my reflection and found that it was not me that looked back. It was her again. I clenched my chest as I felt that ever familiar sharp pain, one that always felt whenever I would soon be flung into yet another world. It was as I feared. My time here is almost up.

"It's painful isn't it?" She smiled softly and looked at me with caring warmth. "How long has it been already since I offered you a way back?"

"More than I want to recall," I replied and sighed. "I don't know which is more painful, the fact that my life ends as I feel like I belong or what those involved with me feel whenever I get forcibly taken away. Somehow, it made me realize that the pain I feel is nothing compared to theirs."

"Why won't you accept my offer already?" She asked and placed a hand to her lips.

"Because you won't even trust me with your name," I laughed and shook my head. "You claim yourself to be a goddess. How can I be sure that you're not the one throwing me all over the place?"

"Hey now," she whisked her hand and splashed some water towards me. "I told you that I've watched over you. I hate to see you in so much pain. I want to save you from this never-ending cycle. You know about my feelings, yet you do not reciprocate. Even I get hurt too, you know."

"I'm sorry," I knelt and reached a hand out towards the water. My hand went under the water and she grabbed hold of it. I can feel her warmth. "I just am not sure whether your feelings for me are of pity or of affection. Besides, you've stalked me for how long already?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, you know," she pouted and let go of my hand. She crossed her arms and looked away, her vulpine ears twitching as I pulled my hand up. Her red hair moved with the rippled and she sighed. "I told you that I've loved you for a long, long time already. I understand that you're wary of me but..."

She started to get annoyed and frustrated now. She placed her hands on her hips and shouted her frustrations at me. "Why is there another vixen getting involved with you? I mean, if it was another fox-girl, I'd understand but a nine tailed fox? And I thought you didn't like who I am."

"Wait," I raised a brow and laughed. "You never told me you were a nine tailed fox."

"Eh?" She realized what she did and covered her mouth. She blushed as she glared at me. She then reverted to crossing her arms and pouting. "Well, y-you should feel privileged to get that bit of knowledge about me. After all, I am a goddess."

"I don't get you mostly," I looked at her and was almost tempted to reach out to her. "You say you love me, and you get jealous but...why haven't you taken me by force yet? If you're a goddess, you should be able to do it, right?"

"Mou~" She shook her head a bit and sighed. "These things have some form of procedure, you know. Don't you think it's painful for me to watch you get together with other women? You're so heartless. You even take things further with almost all of them! Why, I don't think I ever saw you with a woman you haven't bedded!"

Water splashed all over me. I think she was getting really frustrated now with me. I fell back and landed on my butt in the water. The water in front of me rose and a faint image of her stood in front of me. "You're really the worst, you know. But I still feel like I'd feel complete with you by my side."

"You..." I looked away. "You're too kind. You could see everything already yet you kept on trying to persuade me to agree. Yeah, I'm the worst. The truth is I did not trust you at first. Even now, I don't trust you fully. I did not hesitate to do those things. I was trying to make you hate me. I was trying to deter you from pursuing any more of this. But...this is too much."

"Despite that, don't think I'll just give up on you," she said with a soft smile. She walked up to me and placed a hand on my chin. I looked at her for a bit. "The longer the wait, the more satisfying it is, right?"

"Wait...what with that grin?" I saw that she had a sly grin on her lips.

"Oh, this?" She chuckled and backed away a bit. "If you finally agree, no, when you finally agree. I'm going to make sure no other woman will come between us. I'm going to savor you after making me watch all those affairs for so long," she clapped her hands and skipped happily. She was like a little girl but her words were both teasing and threatening.

"Yet you still won't give me your name," I got up and looked at her.

"You'll find out when you agree," she stuck her tongue out at me and her image sank back into the water. She winked and blew me a flying kiss before the ripples of the water caused her image to disippate. I soon found myself staring into the water onto my own reflection. It started to rain. I find myself in the same situation I was in before. I decided to head back to Sona, where I felt at home at the most right now.

Again, Sona was waiting for me with an umbrella in hand. It was too late for me to take shelter from the rain but I joined her anyway. She placed a gentle hand on my face and smiled. "It's alright," she told me. "Even the strongest have the right to cry."

Her words shook my heart and I looked at her. My eyes soon started to water up. How long had I been keeping it inside, all this pain and suffering? I put on a strong facade but even I need to accept the truth every now and then. It's true that I welcomed this pain and suffering as repentance for my past sins but I also had the right to admit my own weakness. Would I be a coward to accept that vulpine goddess' offer? Won't I be admitting my weakness if I just run away? I was a hypocrite. I was not following what I told Katarina. In the end, I also had a weakness that I could not get over.

"Sona...I..." I couldn't say the words I wanted to say. I simply started to cry. She let go of the umbrella and the rain fell on us. She embraced me tightly and leaned hear head on my chest. I buried my face in her hair as I cried my heart out. I can feel her shiver. She was crying as well. Did she take a look in my mind once again? I could not bear to tell her those simple words.

"It's alright," she spoke in my head. "I knew that it was too good to be true. But even if for just a little while longer...just things stay the way they are. Please don't try to make me hate you...just show me your true feelings and just that will be enough."

"Will it? Will it really?" I held her tighter. I don't know if my tears stopped falling or it was just getting mixed in the rain. I am the worst to make such a gentle heart weep of sorrow. "You have the right to cry too. You have the right to be honest with your own feelings as well."

She looked at me with eyes dyed red with tears. She again placed her head on my chest and I heard her voice. This time, she told me her true feelings. "I want you to stay! I want you to just be with me for as long as possible. I don't want you to go. I don't want to let you go..."

How long did we stay under the rain? How long did we stay in each other's embrace? How long will it be until we will be torn apart? I wonder...how much more will I have to hurt her? She, Ahri, Shyvana and Katarina, I felt like I just toyed with their feelings. I don't even think I deserve this.

"I really don't..." I muttered as the rain was starting to abate.

"People do crazy things when they're in love," Sona said as she looked up at me. She smiled, the best that she could, which pained me to see her so. I looked down, frustrated with my own weakness that ended up hurting those I have gotten involved with. And I still continue the cycle, with full knowledge that I will end up hurting more and more.

Sona let out a soft squeak as I suddenly carried her. She looked up at me and blushed, speechless as I started to take her home in a bridal carry. I tried to smile my best at her. "For a moment's reprieve, I will try to be with you for as long as I can."

It might not be enough to soothe the pain that will occur, but I can at least fulfill her wish. It would be the last thing I can do, whether I like it or not.


	10. Archetype Lusus Naturae

Chapter 10: Out of my League: Archetype Lusus Naturae

I was hesitant at first, the words of the self proclaimed goddess burned guilt into my heart and my will wavered for that time. However, Sona helped me resolve this inner conflict, without the use of words. Just a simple smile and a soft tender kiss.

In the highest peak of danger, one will find himself with the strongest resolve to fight extinction. In the face of death. one's will to live will be at its fullest. In the deepest of our sorrows did we find the height of our passion in full bloom. In the heat of the moment, we left all our regrets and let go of those hesitations that held us back.

Drenched from the rain, we disrobed and shared a bath. There was but silence and we could only glance at each others' eyes for a moment before averting our gaze. Bare to each other, the heat rises, but slowly like the water heated for our bath. I went in first and leaned against the edge of the metal tub filled with warm water and soap. She followed suit not long after and we were accommodated by the tub. She had her back to me and leaned against my chest. She let out a sigh of relief as the heat washed away the cold. I reached out and placed my arm around her waist. She placed her hands on mine as we let the hot bath soothe away the cold of the rain. But it was not all warmth that was felt. With our bare flesh touching, we could feel each others' breathes, both growing deeper and deeper as our hearts beat faster and faster. She soon turned around, her hands covering her bare chest by instinct or embarrassment. She looked away for a bit and bit her lip before she turned towards me and placed her hands on my chest.

"Please be gentle," she said softly, almost hesitant, in my head. "It's my first."

I placed a gentle hand on her chin and she looked up at me. I leaned closer and kissed her lips softly. I gently stroked her long hair as it hanged freely. I have never seen her hair like this and it felt somewhat more stimulating to see her in such fashion. I twirled my finger on a lock of her hair as I pulled away. I smiled and teased her by licking her cheek.

"This should not be the place for this, if that's the case," I whispered in her ear and placed a hand on her shoulders. It was then that we finished out bath and once again lay in bed together, but this time, we would be spending the night to relieve ourselves of the pent up feelings and emotions that have been aching to break free.

It was a night that has gone and passed, one that felt like forever until it ended. We lay in each others' embrace until the break of dawn, covered in each others' scent. Like the cold grip of the rain on our drenched skin, all out regrets were washed away by each others' warmth. Despite the tragedy that was soon to come, we immersed in the bliss that was fruit of our passion. A moment's reprieve for hearts that will soon break. It was the calm before the storm. A storm that had come earlier than we had anticipated.

I did not expect the signs of my leaving to come so soon. In the middle of my next match on the Fields of Justice, as we had just slain Baron Nashor, the nexus of both teams suddenly exploded in a fiery display of magic fury. Strangely enough, the team assembled with me was exactly the same as the previous one, when I had resolved that squabble with Shyvana. The match was deemed halted and both teams were told to leave as there is an abnormally high amount of unstable magic in the area. While the summoner's of the opposing team whisked away their champions, ours was having difficulty. Rather, it was at that point where this strange occurrence was hindering with the League's own magical prowess. It was something to be feared. I know of its nature and I cursed silently as the magic swirled in Baron's nest.

"Move back, now!" I shouted to my teammates. They complied and hurried towards our base, not bothering to recall just to get as far away from the energy as possible. I followed suit as soon as I saw that everyone was within a safe distance from Baron's nest. When we were near our destroyed nexus the energy exploded and a massive long dragon, made purely of energy burst forth from under the ground. It soon started to crystallize, its texture similar to that of Skarner's. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and I fell on my knees, my hand gripping my clothing hard enough to tear some of the fabric.

"Reiku!" Sona noticed and tried to approach me. The others did so too and turned around to come my way but I halted them.

"Don't go near me!" I growled, in a voice that was strangely harsh and demonic. "I...do not want any of you to see me like this."

They stopped in their tracks, taken aback by the sudden change in my voice. Not only that, but my eyes grew wider and my teeth curved into a sadistic grin without my own volition. Sona persisted and tried to approach me.

"I said go, now!" I raised my right hand and found that it had turned somewhat a mix of scales and metal. My fingers were now elongated claws. My arm was now long enough to touch the floor if I were to stand up. Each bone on my finger was more than three times longer. It was a grotesque sight. I slammed my claw onto the ground before me and the earth trembled. Soon, a huge wall of an impenetrable glass-like nature separated me from the four of them. Despite their attempts, they could not break it.

I did not want them to see this. My true nature. A monster.

"Not yet," I gritted my teeth as I tried to get up. The right half of my body was already disfigured and transformed while the left remained human. I stood lopsided because of the weight of my right arm. The dragon looked at with reflective eyes and opened its mouth. It started to drain the ambient energy around it. An orb of magic swirled in its mouth before it fired a concussive blast of energy. It was directed at me. I could do nothing else but raise my right hand...err, claw, in defense. It absorbed most of the impact as the very least and I felt my feet being pushed back. I thought I could handle it just now but the massive energy was beyond my limit. Just then, I felt some renewed strength as I heard the familiar music of the maven. Through the glass it went and it empowered me enough to hold my ground against the blast.

My right claw clenched the orb with invigorated fervor and the blast was now being absorbed into the scales. My right arm glowed bright as it absorbed the magical energy. However, it seemed that the beast was soon going to fire another. This may be my only chance to attack. As the dragon started to gather up energy again in its mouth, another orb was swirling above its head. An orb formed on my right claw and I grasped it as it was trying to break free. I was starting to compress it into a smaller orb and as I do so, the orb above the dragon grew larger. When I broke the orb on my claw, it was when I had a vision visit me from the past to aid me in my current endeavor.

Above the dragon, the Castle of the Seventh Order materialized. It was a replica of the castle in the sky that housed my entire guild. It was our home, our sanctuary, our safe haven. And it protected us from the most powerful of enemies, until that fated day. With that lingering protection present, it still held the power to beckon to my side in times of need.

Graviton Hammer, Seventh Order.

Like a meteor, it came crashing down on the dragon, shattering it and almost pulverizing the dragon to dust. As it landed, the castle itself shattered like glass and disappeared as its role was now fulfilled. Before the remnants of the dragon was blown away by a gust of wind, a voice echoed across the Fields of Justice.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"

I fell on my knees, exhausted from using one of my favorite spells. It was a taxing one but if it would delay my inevitable farewell, then it was worth it. I felt the ground tremble and it appears that the barrier I had raised earlier was now crumbling and there was nothing that separated me from the rest of my team. I shuddered and closed my eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next. I heard footsteps behind me. I was too afraid to open my eyes and see the look on their faces. My right half still showed my ugly nature and it was a sight I wish to save them from seeing. The sound of their steps stop and I can feel their presence behind me. There were no words spoken and the silence was utterly deafening. It would be better if they were to tell me to go away or scream and panic and be afraid. This was a reaction I have rarely gotten and until now have no way of replying to it.

"Surprised?" I decided to break the ice as I opened my eyes and looked at my right hand. I examined the intricate pattern of the scaled on my hand, hoping to distract myself and lessen the weight of the heavy atmosphere. I then stood up and turned around. They were looking at me with expressions I could not decipher. Or perhaps because my right eye's vision was somewhat cloudy and faded.

Without warning, Katarina walked up to me and raised her hand. Her hand landed across my face, similar to what I did to her before. "You hypocritical bastard," she muttered angrily. "You tell me to face your weakness and fears and do the exact opposite when it happens to you? You arrogant, selfish, god damn..." She clenched her fist and looked down. I think I saw a tear escape her eye which she wiped off quickly.

"Hey, if Sona doesn't like you now, can I have you instead?" Ahri skipped to my side and wrapped her arms around my deformed right hand. "You know, this actually looks quite impressive."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that you should not be judged by your appearance," Shyvana smiled as she petted Katarina's head a bit. Katarina reacted a bit violently and tried to shove Shyvana's hand away. The half dragon, however, pushed Katarina towards me before she grabbed hold of my other arm. I feel like I'm about to fall over already. I couldn't help but smile as I realized that while my true nature is an abomination, there are those willing to accept me for who I am and not for what I would look like.

Then suddenly, we heard a foreboding music being played in the background. It was a bit dark and eerie. It felt like there was someone watching with a dark intent upon the four of us. Uh oh.

With a heavy strum of her instrument, Sona pushed the other three away from me. Each of them stumbled and Sona walked up to me with a frustrated look on her face. She raised her hand as if to slap me and I braced myself for impact. But there was none. I felt her hands on my collar as she gripped the torn fabric of my clothing. She started to cry and I placed my left arm around her and held her close.

"Ah, we lost to Sona already," Ahri sighed as she sat up. She seemed genuinely happy though, despite what she had said. She then looked at me with a sly grin on her face, as if telling me that she knew something that the other two might not react well to. I averted my gaze for a bit.

Suddenly, the Kinkou appeared before us. The triumvirate that kept watch over the balance, Shen, Akali and Kennen, appeared in front of our nexus.

"Reiku Tohno," the eye of the twilight called me. "You need to come with us."


	11. Disturbed Equilibrium  Fanservice?

Chapter 11: Out of my League: Disturbed Equilibrium + Fanservice?

I was brought before a council. The others did not have to come but it seemed that they wanted to know what was about to happen. Among the high ranking summoners were champions alike. Their stares were all different. Some were curious, some wary, and some frustrated. How many times have I caused trouble on the Fields of Justice? I think this was the third time, not including the first instance that I ended up here. I've never caused so much trouble to warrant this, until now that is.

"Did they really have to do that?" I heard Sona's voice. She was pertaining to the right half of my body in which I was covered with sealing runes. They were painful but it did not bother me. It did, however, bothered her.

"It's fine," I thought mentally. I'm sure she can hear me. "They took some necessary precautions. It's nothing big."

The council was less lenient at this time. That incident has caused much damage to the stability that it's taking many of their most powerful magi to patch things up. I was asked if I had anything to do with it and I honestly said that it was related to me, but I had no intention of causing such a huge upset on the Fields. In my defense, I stated that the creature was more likely trying to kill me off or drag me away from this place. When asked about the validity of my statements, I mentioned that it is that event or something similar that would trigger countdown timer before I would be yet flung away into another world. When this was brought up, my agreement to fight in the League was given the spotlight.

It was agreed that they would anchor me here in exchange for my services. They asked if I knew back then that the League was capable of such. I simply answered that it was my estimate that the League magi were powerful enough to root me in place. I said, however, that I saw how inevitable my farewell will be. It was when they decided that they would keep me in surveillance until said time and I was banned from fighting on the Fields of Justice until that time.

There were various reactions, both good and bad. Some claimed that it was a bit too harsh to simply not allow me to fight when I have already given my very being to the League as a champion. Others claim that it was the limitations of the League that kept me in check and that they feared what I am actually capable of. Others say that I was more trouble than I was worth and suggested to seal me off until the day I was supposed to leave.

When asked about my views, I replied that it would be wise not to fight on the fields as the return of the beast is nearing and it is at that time that I will bid farewell. Regarding my sealing, I chuckled before apologizing in case I have offended anyone. I stated that it was not their prowess that limited me but my own volition to follow through with these restrictions. It procured massive negative response and many took it as an insult to a summoner's capabilities. It was starting to get chaotic and I heaved as sigh as I broke the seals they had placed on my body. The action caused the chaos to subside.

It seemed that everyone was anticipating what I was going to do next. I wonder what they are thinking. Will I go on a rampage? Will I escape? Will I laugh? I did neither and took out a dagger instead. Looking at my disfigured arm, I concentrated on the spots that had high concentrations of unstable energy. I repeatedly stabbed those spot and the transformation started to burn away, leaving me looking just like before.

"I will agree on the surveillance and the prohibition but one does not simply agree to be imprisoned," I said in response to the issue. In the end, I was put under surveillance and I was not allowed to fight on the Field's of Justice. That was it, mostly. But then again, as they were expecting the second attack soon, all League matches on Summoner's Rift were postponed until further notice.

That night, I could not sleep. I was thankful they allowed me to still stay with Sona but I'm pretty sure we were both frustrated that every now and then, an ethereal eye would however over me and mostly interrupt out business. I just hoped that tomorrow will fare better. I heaved a sigh as I resigned myself and lay back down on the bed. I placed my arms around Sona who went off to sleep earlier, in a terrible mood from all the surveillance.

That morning, I woke up to find a disgruntled Sona clinging on to me and hiding under the sheets. I looked at her and stroked her hair. "Good morning."

"That eye is so active early in the morning," Sona replied and sighed. "It's really frustrating. We can't do anything alone anymore."

"I'm sorry," I apologized and kissed her cheek. "But it's what they decided and I have to hold my end of the bargain."

"They could have just set a time that you could report in," she buried her face on my chest and snuggled close. "Or at least make the intervals in between several hours and not every half an hour."

"You gotten quite demanding, Sona," a voice echoed from behind Sona. It was Ahri yet again. Somehow, she had sneaked in again. "But you're right. I couldn't do anything with them watching."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sona turned to Ahri and crossed her arms.

"You should learn to share, Sona," Ahri teased her and pushed her back on the bed and undid her clothes a bit. "Doesn't this excite you, Reiku?"

"You know, you shouldn't cause a commotion so early in the morning," I chuckled and tried to help get Ahri off of Sona but I fell off the bed. I accidentally pulled Ahri with me who had also pulled Sona with her. The door opened as Shyvana and Katarina were led in by Sona's mother, who I'm pretty sure had a nice surprise when they opened the door.

I was lying on my back with Ahri sitting on my chest as she faced Sona, who was saddling my lap. With all the fuss, their clothes were undone and were almost baring skin that's more than appropriate for the situation.

"What's going on here?" Katarina asked rather hastily walked over to us. She placed her hands on her waist and waited for an answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ahri teased Katarina and licked her lips. She then leaped and pounced Katarina down on the floor. "You shouldn't be so uptight, you know. You're the only one I haven't tasted yet."

"That's enough, Ahri," Shyvana walked over to her and picked her up by the collar, freeing Katarina from the vulpine mounting.

"Awww, is Shyvana getting jealous?" Ahri now diverted her attention towards the half dragon and made a ruckus. This time, it was Shyvana that was on the receiving end of Ahri's allures.

"Are you alright?" I turned to Sona who seemed a bit dazed.

"D-do you like these kinds of things, Reiku?" Sona leaned closer to me and placed her hands on my chest.

"I, well, I won't say I don't but," I placed my arm around her and gently stroked her back. "We can't really do anything with all of them here and we get watched every thirty minutes."

"Let them watch," she giggled and had that mischievous smile. "The only thing they can do is get jealous anyway."

"I'm really...enticed and all," I started to breathe a little heavily. "But I don't want any other stranger to catch a glimpse of that bare beauty of yours, Sona."

"I-I see," she blushed and looked away, perhaps realizing that other people might actually want to catch a glimpse of her that way.

"Hold on now," Katarina got up and alked over to me. Her expression was a mix of frustration, annoyance and anger. I can't believe she could combine all those into a brand new aura of killer intent. "What's this thing about bare beauty?"

"Oh ho ho," Ahri looked up at Katarina even though she was still busy taking advantage of Shyvana. Shyvana seemed quite disheveled and had already given up on getting the fox off of her. She could probably do it in her dragon form but I don't the room to be destroyed. "Isn't it obvious, Katarina? But then again, you don't have a nose as sharp as mine so you can't tell."

"What are you talking about, you fox," Katarina crossed her arms. "My nose is very sharp. I can recognize the scent of my target from far away without trouble."

"Well then, you should try and concentrate, you know," Ahri pointed to Sona who was still on top of me.

Katarina shook her head and actually sniffed Sona's hair and neck. She then proceeded to smell my face and neck. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she drew out her blade. "What's this? Why are your scents all over each other?"

Ahri got up and went behind Katarina and took her blade from her. She was using her tails to somewhat allure Katarina or calm her down. It was somewhat working, at least. I think I even saw Katarina turning a bit red. "I told you Sona already won~ You should just play with me, Katarina. Reiku can't do anything with those pesky magi watching him all the time."

"I-is that so?" Katarina looked away. "W-what if we asked for a period of time that they not watch then?"

That question got everyone's attention. I haven't thought of appealing to the council for a short time or small period of privacy. I do want to not have an eye over me every half an hour but I somewhat feel that my words are crucial to my survival. I asked Sona instead," what do you think, Sona? Should we try an appeal?"

"Oh, before I forgot," Ahri giggled and went to Sona. She then kissed her deeply that it had taken Sona by surprise. After which she went back to Katarina. "Your turn~"

"Wait, what are you-" Katarina tried to protest but it was too late. Ahri had already claimed her lips.

"Now you can hear Sona's thoughts as well. Even though that was nothing compared to what I did to Shyvana," Ahri giggled and licked her lips. She then turned to me, annoyed apparently, "Reiku, why can I taste your essence on Katarina's lips?"

I felt Sona's hands on my chest clench my clothes and she seemed rather angry. "Reiku, what were you planning on using that appeal for if it got approved?"

Not good. Don't think of the four of them in such a lewd and lustful manner.

Shit.

I was expecting the worst but Sona heaved a sigh and shook her head. "You're really the worst, you know. No wonder that redheaded fox goddess was so annoyed at you."

"Red headed-" Katarina raised a brow.

"Fox-" Ahri's tail twitched somewhat

"Goddess?" Shyvana got up, returning to herself before Ahri was smothering her.

"Who's this other girl, Reiku?" Katarina placed a blade to my neck.

"A goddess, huh? Sounds like way beyond your league," Shyvana placed a hand on my shoulder. I think I smell something burning.

"You have another fox in your sights, hm?" Ahri placed her hands to the side of my head.

Well, a lot would kill for this position, I guess. But now that I think about it, a lot would be killed in this position. Somehow, I think it's my turn to get annoyed and clear this misunderstanding.

"Can you please get off me for a bit?" I scratched my head and sighed. When they weren't showing any signs of moving, ethereal chains sprung from behind them and each of them had a chain wrap around their body and gently pull them off me. When I had room to sit up, the chains disappeared.

They were surprised by the sudden turn of events so I tried to calm them down. "Just listen to me, alright? If you really want to know then I'm willing to tell you." I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Inside, I was thankful that I actually survived that encounter. I'd face Baron Nashor any time than try and survive a clash with the four of them while angry.

After a while I started to tell them about the goddess that had been stalking me. They all had different reactions, mostly bad regarding the fact that I had several affairs in other dimensions. After that, though, there was an awkward silence. Ahri was particularly curious because this goddess claimed herself as a nine tailed fox as well. In the end, it was established that I truly am the worst, but while they say this, they also found it amusing.

An hour later, we were all headed off for that appeal.

A/N: You can all hate me now. XD


	12. Moment's Reprieve

Chapter 12: Out of my League: Moment's Reprieve

_"I only ask that you give me a day to enjoy with Sona and the others. The very next day, I promise to fix all these problems."_

_"What if you fail?"_

_"I won't."_

_"Why only a day?"_

_"It's all I have left."_

We had made an appeal for a moment that I will be put off the surveillance. After the matter was presented, I was asked to meet in private with some of the most powerful magi. We had come to an agreement for a day without the eyes, as long as I do not cause any trouble. I promised them that they should not worry about it. I had kept it a secret from them though. I did not want them to worry. I want to simply enjoy the remaining time I have left with them, even if it's only for a fleeting moment.

"I managed to have a day without the surveillance," I told them the news. "I know it's not enough but it's all I can get for us."

"How troublesome," Ahri sighed as her ears drooped down from disappointment. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, the day is tomorrow so you can go ahead and plan things if you want. I'm going to go somewhere later. It's a surprise so don't ask," I teased them a little. I planned on getting them gifts, on hopes of making this easier for all of us. "Don't wait up for me, Sona. I might be back a little bit late."

I smiled my best as I lied to the fullest. I didn't want to show anything that would make them suspect of anything. Soon, I was in front of that lake once more. I stood on the edge and peered into the water. My own reflection looked back at me, pretty much the mirror image as what it should be. After a while, the huge eye shone above me. I gazed upon it before it started to fade away. As I looked upon the water, I was faced with her again.

"How are you faring, Reiku?" She asked me.

"I'm alright. Just need to make the most out of tomorrow," I replied calmly and sat down. She did the same and chuckled.

"You're a bad liar," she shook her head and extended her hand to me. "Why won't you accept my offer?"

"Why won't you tell me your name?" I asked her in return as I reached my hand out to the water. It got wet as it had gone under but she clasped my hand tightly. It was warm. Such a comfortable touch. It made me feel guilty that I've been going around these worlds.

"It's just that there are many rumors linked to my name," she sighed and looked away. "You might get the wrong impression of me just by my name."

"I see," I simply nodded and withdrew my hand. "And why have you persisted all these years?"

"I told you already," she crossed her arms and pouted. Her expression softened as she smiled weakly at me. "Despite what you have done a lot of times, I felt my heart beat fastest when I see you. Seeing you suffer pains me so."

"Then please don't watch me the day after tomorrow," I requested of her. "Do so and I might just take your offer. I just need to finish what I need to do here."

"Very well," she nodded and smiled. She then pointed at me and chuckled. "You'll be mine soon, Reiku~" She tapped the water and the ripples distorted her image. Before long, I was faced again with my own reflection. I got up and brushed off the dust from my clothes. I better get ready for tomorrow.

DANCING WITH BLADES

"I'm sorry we don't have much time," I apologized as I stretched a bit to prepare myself.

"I understand," Katarina replied as she just finished with her warm up.

"I'm curious though, exactly how many blades do you carry on your person?" I asked her and chuckled.

"You could find out," she grinned and drew out her blades. I did the same as drew my blade out.

"Don't hold back now," I chuckled as we both disappeared from the normal eye's view. We clashed somewhere in between were we both stood before, our blades letting sparks fly. She really wasn't holding back. But as we fought, I noticed something.

"What's wrong? You seem to have gotten slower," I teased her as I swung my blade down. She blocked it easily with both of her blades and parried it to the side.

"W-what are you talking about?" She swung her blade just were my head was. I had to bend far back to avoid it. To avoid falling flat on my butt, I let go of my blade and placed my hands over my head to use as support for the ground. I then used the momentum to kick my feet off the ground. I kicked one of her blades and disarmed her. After which I bent my arms to cause myself to turn, kicking off the other blade in her hand. As my feet landed back on the ground, I was crouching with my hands crossed over before I started to brush the dust off of them.

"You're terrible at lying, you know that," I teased her and got up.

"You bastard," she crossed her arms and pouted. She looked at me sadly and then walked up to me. She suddenly slapped me and it was the hardest I've ever felt her do so. "It's unfair. I think I got to spend the least time with you. And when I finally got the time to myself, we spend it on sparring. Why did I even suggest such a thing?"

"Because you're just being true to your nature," I placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. She glared at me but I think she enjoyed it anyway. "I did tell you to turn your weakness into strength but don't forget where your real strength lies?"

"Showering the battlefield with blood and daggers? Such a beautiful sight indeed. But I can't do anything of the sort under these circumstances," she shook her head and bit her lip. She was really disappointed that she was not going to be able to shed blood.

"As much as I'd like to help, I can't give you a field dyed red with blood," I gently tilted her head up and smiled. I kissed her deeply expecting retaliation. However, it came in the form of reciprocation instead. For a while, we savored the lingering scent and taste before I pulled away. "Perhaps I can provide some other form of beauty born from blades."

She let out a soft squeak as I suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her. At this time, there was a sound of glass shattering that was barely inaudible. On my back sprouted wings made of silver daggers, the ones I had used before to shelter both Ahri and me from the harshness of the blizzard. "Hold on tightly," I said.

"Wait, what are you-" Before she could complete her question, I already took off into the air. I felt her clinging onto me but I can see a smile on her face. We circled the area we had been sparring for a while before I took a nose dive. Right before we hit the ground, I immediately turned upward.

"Idiot! That was a close one!" Katarina yelled at me as we hovered above the ground a bit.

"Watch this," I chuckled as several daggers shot out of my wings. They were connected still by razor thin wires. When the hit the ground, several chunks of ice started to rise from underground. when there were several pillars of crystalline water, my feathers all scattered and started to slice, cut and dice the icicles created. It caused a small snowstorm around us. The sun's rays were scattered by the snow crystals like a prism and there was an array of color around us.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked Katarina. She simply smiled and I gently let her down. I took out a headband that had cat ears on top of them I placed them on her head and laughed. Though, I had only a moment to apologize. "I'm sorry, Katarina."

"What do you mean sorry?" Katarina panicked slightly. But before she could fully react, I was gone. She was alone in swirling rainbow of colors along myriads of crystals. "Reiku? Wait...what am I doing here? Who was it that I kept on calling deep inside me?"

WALTZ IN FLAMES

"Just in time," Shyvana greeted me as I walked in a small arena. I initially thought that we were going to spar but Shyvana was wearing something that isn't suited for fighting. She was wearing a rather formal red dress. Her hair was let loose and she had some make up on. She blushed as she noticed that I was staring at her for a bit too long. "Umm, please don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled as I apologized. "I had thought that we were going to spar."

"I-I figured you might have already did so with Katarina," she looked away as she replied. She fidgeted with her dress a bit. I saw a cut that revealed her legs for a little. "I figured it might be good to do something else. S-shall we?"

"I would be honored," I took a courteous bow and offered my hand to her. She took it rather reluctantly and she seemed rather nervous. This was not the Shyvana I knew but I found it rather adorable.""What?" She noticed that I was smiling rather widely.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled and placed a hand around her waist. I pulled her close as some form of music started. I'm guessing it was by magic that it started. I really didn't care. I was going to dance with Shyvana. "I find this side of you rather attractive and breathtaking."

"Don't you think it's a bit...weak?" She asked as we started to dance. It was a simple waltz and we started to talk despite the fact that we're dancing.

"No, I don't think it's weak at all," I smiled and I then let her twirl for a while before pulling her into my arms again. "Rather, I'm honored that you would grace me with a side that no others have seen before. You really possess power and grace."

"T-thank you," she blushed and looked down.

"But you should not forget who you are," we stopped for a moment as silence took over the arena. We were so close together that I could feel her heart beat. "This is the part where we shall dance under a sea of flames."

From my hands sprouted flames but they did not burn her or her clothes. She seemed confused for a moment and she almost pulled away. But I pulled her back and kissed her cheek, silently telling her to stay calm.

"The flames which we wield would appear to be uncontrollable and destructive," I told her as we once again danced. The flames started to spread on the ground with every step we take. They would not die out but they would not spread like wild fire. "This is the rage and fury that we each hold within. The urge for destruction."

"However," I once again let her twirl around. Her slow spin caused the fire around her to dance. As I pulled her into my arms, the fire danced along with us. "It is something we will never be rid of, but something we can control. To accept oneself is the first step. Don't ever doubt your lineage and your will to protect others. That is your true strength and beauty."

As the dance ended, she was in my arms, looking up at me. I leaned close and kissed her deeply. Her moan was muffled within my lips and I felt her hands grip my clothes for the time being. I pulled away after a while and the flames started to cover my entire body. I smiled and took out a necklace and I went behind her to help her put it on. It was a beautiful necklace lined with black jewelry. I placed my arms around her, embracing her from behind for a while.

"Forgive me, Shyvana," I said as the flames soon engulfed me.

"Reiku?" Shocked, she turned around but I was there no longer. The flames died down and the half dragon stood there, confused. She saw what she was wearing and was stricken with anger. She tried to tear it off but she stopped suddenly. "Whose embrace do I feel around me?"

ROMANTIC GETAWAY

"Am I late?" I asked as I had stopped running just in front of Ahri.

"No, but you should never keep a lady waiting," she teased me and then grabbed hold of my arm. "But I'm glad we could spend time together. It's rare to have you all to myself, you know. Can I really do anything I want with you?"

"You know, as long as we don't take it too far, I think it's permissible," I said as I scratched my head. I felt a bit bad suddenly. What exactly was she planning?

"Relax, I won't do anything like that," she chuckled and clung onto me tightly. "For now, that is."

We went on a walk around some of stores that she could find. She was literally dragging me everywhere. But it was fine. She seemed genuinely happy and I should not ruin this moment. She persuaded me to go into this place and try this new drink.

"It's good, I promise," she urged me. I could detect a little bit of mischief in her eyes. Ah, whatever. Down the hatch it goes!

The moment I drank it, it felt like my mouth was burning. Strangely enough, it was ice cold but the heat seems to be spreading across my body. I wobbled a bit as I stood up. Ahri grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me away. She was running towards someplace else and I could only try my best to keep up. We soon arrived near the lake, to which I had been before several times already.

"For some reason, this place draws me to it," she said as she sat down the edge. I tried to sit down but my sense of balance was slightly off and I fell into the water. As I stood up, I turned around, only to be tackled by Ahri back into the water. It was a good thing that it was shallow though.

"Tell me, will you get mad if I take things too far?" Ahri asked as she straddled me. Her clothes were a bit undone and she was somewhat more alluring and more attractive. I felt as my body was craving her every being. Her scent, her touch, her beauty, it was all intoxicating.

"This isn't...ah no..." I tried to speak but I could barely make a few words out of my mouth. I realized that I was probably hit with a full blast of her charm. I could not control much of my body's own movement. My hands moved on their own and slid off her clothing as I pulled her closer. I kissed her with much passion despite my body's objections. It is ironic for me to try and stop myself would be how others would see it.

My hands stroked her back and I heard her moan softly. I felt her hands on my chest as my other hands gently stroked her hair. However, she soon pushed me back and had a disgusted look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Reiku," she was on the verge of tears. I felt myself regain control and I looked at her as she was pulling her clothes back on. "It feels different. Like you're an entirely different person. It was...frightening."

"That was a very powerful charm," I tried to catch my breath as she had gotten off of me. "But thank goodness it was not that powerful. I don't know if I could stop if it were much stronger. I might have hurt you and did things you might find painful."

"You're right, I shouldn't have forced you," she smiled softly and a tear escaped her eye. "I just thought that perhaps I would enjoy it. I envy Sona very much."

"You should not think of such, Ahri," I got up and walked up to her. "I am sure that there will come a man who will definitely adore you with passion much greater than your strongest of charms."

"You're only saying that," she looked away and bit her lip. "I may be alluring but most men would only want my body and nothing else. I wish those magi would find a way to turn me fully human. So I can enjoy life peacefully and not walk around as if I am spraying my pheromones everywhere."

"Strive for that which you want," I smiled and placed a hand on her head and petted her. "A certain red-headed fox goddess convinced me that if you do your best to reach a goal, it will soon come to you on its own volition."

"T-thank you," she looked down and fidgeted her fingers.

"You should do your best to turn human before finding yourself a man. So you can be sure he loves you for who you are and not for the charms you can cast," I smiled and leaned close and kissed her. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on my chest but she did not push me away. At the very least, this kiss would not be so strange to her. It was a kiss of my own volition and not one of her charms.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I pulled away.

"Sorry? What for, Reiku?" Shocked, she opened her eyes. However, in front of her was nothing but air and a flurry of pink petals encircled her, dancing around her. She looked at her left hand and saw a bracelet that was not there before. She then looked around her and wondered what she was doing at a place like such. "To whom did I give my true love's first kiss?"

SONG OF THE HEART

"I'm home," I smiled as I said those words for the very first...and last time. Sona greeted me with an embrace and a kiss on the cheek. It was almost time for dinner and I had promised that I would be cooking for them for tonight. I did my best, with my acquired knowledge to come up with the best meal I could serve. Her mother knew what was going to happen and we already talked about it. She agreed with what I was going to do. It was for the best. But for now, I tried my best to make Sona the happiest woman in the world, and plan to keep it that way.

After the meal, we both went out for a bit and watched the stars. It was of perfect timing that a festival was in season. We watched the beauty of the moon and the fireworks that joined the night time sky. As we sat down together on the soft grass, I placed me arm around her and pulled her close to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I nuzzled her hair.

"Sona, if you could gain the ability to speak, would you take the chance?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Normally, things like such would have a great price, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," I chuckled and pulled her closer. "Up to how much will you give for a voice?"

"It's not the voice that matters to me," she smiled as she looked up to me. "But if I were to have a wish, I'd give up my skills and my talent...if you could just stay with me."

"Sona," I was tearing up. Despite how much I told myself not to give in, I was already about to cry. However, I tried to brush it off as I shook my head. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I would stay if I could. I wish I could stay too. But there are some things we just can't stop."

"I know," she sighed and buried her face on my chest. "But you know what? I regret nothing. I did not regret meeting you on the Fields of Justice. I did not regret meeting you several times again. I did not regret...falling in love with you."

"My only regret is," I looked up the sky that was brimming with colors from the fireworks, "that in the end, I would cause you so much pain with my farewell. I wish I could spare you this pain, Sona. I cannot bear hurt you so much but I don't know what to do."

"Don't do anything," she replied. I felt her hand on my chest as she gripped the clothing. She had her head down and she was already crying but was trying not to show it. "You given me everything I could think of. But what comes, goes. I experienced things I have never felt before, bliss that could not compare to any simple joy. I find it fair to feel much pain to equate it as well."

"Oh Sona," I started to cry as well. "A woman such as you does not deserve to go through the pain that will soon to come."

"A fitting price to pay for being loved so much by a man such as yourself," she told me and embraced me tightly.

How long did we stay like that? The festival ended and we were soon alone under the moonlit sky. Hours? Perhaps. She soon fell asleep and I carried her home.

When we had arrived home, her mother greeted me warmly and helped me get her into bed. As I placed the blankets over her, she woke up for a bit and looked at me sleepily. She smiled and placed her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I reciprocated and shared a wonderful moment with her for as long as time allowed it.

When we parted, I took a ring out of my pocket and slid it on her finger. "For you to remember me by," I said as I started to cry. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too," she said but there was no one to say it to. The windows were open and the sound of the wind filled the room. It was a music of solidarity, a masterpiece of sorrow. Looking at the ring, the maven started to cry. She cried but did not know the reason why she was crying. She did not know the reason for her despair. She could not recall who gave her the ring. She could not remember. "Who is it that my heart keeps yearning for?"

MNEMOSYNE TELOS;ANIA GENESIS

I stood in front of the nest of Baron Nashor, where I had previously fought the being that would drag me down the pits of hell before throwing me yet again into another world. What greeted me was a man that looked like me. Except this had a dark aura emanating all around him. His lips were grinning to his ears and were lined with razor sharp fangs and on his hands were sharp claws. His eyes were wide and snakelike and he had scars and stitches all over. On his ankles were chains tied to a heavy metal ball. This thing would always appear whenever it was time for me to go. It would always turn into a cloud of darkness and consume me, as if dissolving me in acid before flinging me into another world. No matter how hard I fight, it was always the same, but that does not mean I will simply resign.

"You will feel my wrath, cursed being!" I yelled as I gripped my blade tightly. I drew it out as I placed my other hand to my face. I felt that I had some sort of mask over my face. I gripped the thin layer and pulled it off of me. It seemed like I was tearing off my skin but that thin film shattered like glass. My eyes changed. It was a chaos of colors in my iris. In my eyes were dancing lightning of different hues. I will not give in so easily if it means there was a slim chance I can stay.

"Tremble before the power of the Seventh Order!" At that moment I charged forward and it did the same. It laughed maniacally as it charged at me with blood thirsty eyes. It was the end of memories, and the beginning of sorrow.


End file.
